Love's Truest Destiny
by AngelAreana
Summary: Inuyasha commits the ultimate betrayal. Kagome takes Shippo and runs but when she's attacked Shippo turns to an unlikely source for help. Sesshomaru, he feels drawn to the miko and she's good with Rin. What will happen between the demon lord and the miko?
1. The Discovery

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters only those that I create.

Kagome was walking through the forest looking for Inuyasha again. He'd run off to see Kikiyo again, and this time it was just before Kagome had to make dinner. She was looking for Inuyasha to tell him she was returning to her time for a few days to collect more supplies and visit her family the next day. "Couldn't he have waited until the rest of us were asleep before running off to his dead whore?" She muttered to herself as she neared the proximity of the god tree. "The damn baka, when he gets back to the hut I'm going to sit him into next week." As Kagome got closer she heard a noise that could only be coming from Inuyasha. She went closer so she could hear more heard voices, clothes rustling, and labored breathing. Kagome didn't need to see who was in the clearing to know that Inuyasha and Kagome were responsible for all the noise. She knew that she should turn back to the village because this wasn't the first time that he'd broken her heart but she'd make sure it'd be the last. Kagome's mind screamed to turn and run but her body just wouldn't obey. After a while Kagome gave in and concealed her scent so Inuyasha wouldn't know she was nearby. When she was close enough to the clearing to see what was going on she prayed that she had enough courage to watch the two lovers.

At first Kikiyo was nowhere to be found. But Kagome did see Inuyasha lying there in his entire splendor. She even almost forgot about Kikiyo. Kagome even began to contemplate going to Inuyasha and begging him to love her, no make love to her. Suddenly she was brought back to reality when she saw the clay corpse come into view and mount him. As they began Kagome had close her eyes to keep herself from vomiting. Just as she was about to turn away and go back to the village she heard Kikiyo ask the questions that would cost Inuyasha everything, his honor, Kagome's respect, friendship, faith, but most importantly her love forever.

"Inuyasha do you love me?" Kikiyo asked as she leaned in to kiss him but holding herself just out of his reach.

"You know I do Kikiyo." He said his voice raw with passion. He sat up on his elbows trying to reach up to kiss her.

She just pushed him back down and said, "Not yet, just how much do you love me. Tell me Inuyasha I want to hear it."

"I love you with all my heart Kikiyo. I love you more than anything in the world." He said reaching up behind her neck and pulling her down for a passion filled kiss.

Kikiyo broke the kiss first. "Do you love me more than you love my reincarnation?" She asked looking to where Kagome was hiding in the bushes.

Kagome just gasps. 'She knows I'm watching. What the hell is she up to?' It didn't take long before Kagome's unspoken questions were answered. "Of course I do Kikiyo she's just a shard detector to me and nothing more."

"Then if I agree to join your group will you kill her for me?" Kikiyo asked as she began moving on Inuyasha and took his length into her clay body a little more.

He gasps in pleasure as Kikiyo began moving faster on his body manipulating it. "Yes Kikiyo, yes I would do anything you ask of me."

Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming as the tears began running down her cheeks. "Good Inuyasha. Then I will do as you've been asking and join your group." Kikiyo laughed as she watched Kagome turn and run. 'That should take care of the competition.'

_With Kagome_

'How could Inuyasha do this to me? If nothing else I at least thought he was my friend.' Kagome ran until she got back to the hut. She'd wait until nightfall when everyone was asleep before she gathered Shippo and ran. She'd run back through the bone eater's well and into her own time where she would seal the well until she could figure out what to do next.

,,- unspoken thought

Italics change of scenery/character

please R/R any suggestions welcome even if I don't use them they will be considered. I may not be able to respond to all Reviews so I will answer any I possibly can. I will update as often as possible. thank you.


	2. The Betrayal

Kagome tried to compose herself before she entered the hut. But when she did go in everyone was looking up at her. Sango quickly jumped up and went to her friend. "Kagome what's wrong you look as if you've been crying?" Sango asked concerned.

"Oh, it's just allergies Sango. Really it's nothing I can't handle. You know I was thinking maybe it's time I take a trip back to my time," she smiled at her friend before turning to her adopted son, "Would you like to go with me Shippo?" 'Because I may not ever be coming back and I love you like my own kit.'

"You mean I can see the future? I can really go back with you?" He jumped at her wrapping her in a hug.

Kagome just laughed and sighed in relief, "Yes Shippo that's exactly what I mean." He was so happy to be going back with Kagome for the first time she just hoped it wouldn't be the last time that they were coming back. 'I just hope this won't be the first and the last trip we make through the well. Even though I know if and when we come back we won't be going back for a long time.'

"But what about Inuyasha won't he be coming after us?" Shippo asked concerned and he could smell the anxiety that suddenly came over Kagome.

"I don't know Shippo; he just might decide he doesn't need me. He has been trying to get Kikiyo to travel with the group after all." Kagome told a half lie, trying to calm her nerves without telling her friends exactly what she'd just witnessed.

"Well if he decides that he doesn't need you then he doesn't need us because we won't travel with that dead thing. Sorry Kaede I know she is your sister after all but she's so vindictive." Sango said to the older woman.

Kaede just waved her hand in Sango's direction dismissing the comment. "No she's not my sister. Not anymore, my sister was a good and honorable woman. That being is nothing like what my sister used to be just an empty shell." Kaede looked saddened by this realization.

Kagome just went to the woman and hugged her, "Thank you for understanding Kaede, but I wouldn't have blamed you if you felt some sort of loyalty to Kikiyo."

"I can't say that I do child. She is no longer my sister therefore she is no longer my family. In the time that I have known you, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo you have all become my family. That is why I ask you no matter what you decide please come back to visit me once in a while." Kaede put Kagome away from her, "I took the liberty of making a stew while you were gone. We were uncertain if you would find Inuyasha or not and did not feel like hearing him complain when and if he did return."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Kaede that was very thoughtful of you." Kagome said taking a bowl from Kaede and sitting next to Shippo who was already devouring his food.

"Did you find Inuyasha, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked Kagome as he finished his stew.

"Yes, Miroku, actually I did he was with Kikiyo. I didn't approach them though because they were both busy." Kagome's eyes filled with sadness.

Sango understood exactly what her friend wasn't saying and quickly changed the subject because she didn't want to upset her anymore, "So Kagome, when are you planning on you and Shippo taking your trip through the well?"

"Actually I was planning on leaving tomorrow Sango but with things being the way they are right now I think it'd be better if we left tonight just before sunset. It'll give me some time to cool down and it should still be safe." The rest of the group just nodded in agreement.

"So what do we say if Inuyasha isn't back before you leave?" Miroku asked

"I don't think he'll be back before we leave because like I said he's busy and with Kikiyo. But if he should ask where I've gone when he gets back just tell him I went home for a while and I don't know when I'll be back," her friends nodded in agreement, "Thank you, everyone. Well Shippo it's almost time for us to leave so we should pack."Kagome and Shippo started packing their things for the trip back to the future.

"Do you wish for Sango and myself to accompany you, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked genuinely concerned.

"No Miroku I think it would be best if we said our goodbyes here at the village because it'd just be easier for me right now since I don't know we'll be back." Kagome told her friends.

"Are you sure Kagome we could wait at the well a couple of days to make sure that Inuyasha doesn't try to fallow you."Sango offered.

"He won't be able to fallow me because when I get home I'm putting a seal on the well temporarily until I'm ready to come back. Kaede I would appreciate it if you could put a spell on the well to make sure that Inuyasha can't do anything to destroy it on this side?" Kagome asked of her older friend.

"I can do that child, just make sure as soon as you're on the other side that you put up a spell to seal the well until you are ready to return." Kaede said to Kagome in a stern yet caring voice.

"I will I promise," Kagome said to Kaede then turned to hug both Sango and Miroku, "I will miss you both and when I figure out what I'm going to do you will be the first to know," then Kagome picked up her big yellow bag and Shippo jumped on her shoulder, "Are you ready to go sweetie?" She asked him as they headed out the door.

"Yep," Shippo beamed at her excited for his first trip through the well. 'I wonder if she will let me call her momma' "Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Shippo you can ask me anything?" She replied as they entered the forest headed to the clearing for the well.

"You know that I consider you my momma right?"

"I know you think of me as a mother figure I never knew you consider me your momma Shippo. I already consider you my son, I thought you knew that?"

"Well I kinda did. But I was hoping that I could call you momma if you didn't mind." Shippo looked at her with a nervous look in his eye.

"Of course you can Shippo; I'd be honored if you called me momma." Kagome beamed at her kit.

Just then they came into the clearing leading to the Bone Eater's Well and Inuyasha jumped in front of them. "Awww isn't this sweet the little orphan kit and his mother having a bonding experience."

Shippo jumped into Kagome's pack and she through it a safe distance away as she took a defensive fighting stance. "What do you want Inuyasha?" She growled.

"What do you think I want Bitch? I want to make Kikiyo happy and to make Kikiyo happy I aim to kill you."

"That's not gonna happen Inuyasha. Because you still got the subjugation beads on all I have to do is say S.I.T. And I'm sure you don't want me to do that." Kagome smirked evilly.

"Oh that may stop me a little bitch but it won't keep me from doing what I plan on doing." Inuyasha attacked Kagome and she put up her shield blocking his initial attack.

She manifested her bow and arrow after she momentarily let down her shield and shot at Inuyasha he jumped just out of the way although not fast enough to be missed, her arrow hit him in the shoulder and he screamed in pain. Kagome just smirked and said, "Do you really think that you can kill me Baka? Why don't you sit and we'll talk about it a while?" Inuyasha just hit the ground face first, but before he could recover she said it again repeatedly, "Sit, sit, sit, sit boy." Thinking that he should be busy for a while Kagome quickly tried to run and get Shippo but she was miscalculated in her actions because the next thing she knew she felt Inuyasha's claws in her back and she was hitting the ground. It took every last ounce of strength she had to turn over and look her attacker in the eye all she could say was, "Why Inuyasha, I loved you." before she lost consciousness.

Inuyasha stuck around and listened to her heartbeat slow thinking that death was inevitable he quickly turned and left in search of Kikiyo to tell her that it was done. They no longer had to worry about Kagome coming between them.

Ok another chapter done.

Please r/r.


	3. The Royal Treatment

Shippo didn't know what to do. One of their most trusted friends had just attacked his mother. He had to find help quickly or Kagome would die, so Shippo jumped out of her pack and headed in the direction of the Western lands. He didn't know how he knew he just knew that Sesshomaru would be patrolling his lands and if anyone could save Kagome he could. "Please let him be close by. I need his help and I've never asked for his help before." Shippo ran as fast as his little kit legs would carry him and he didn't stop until he ran right into the lord of the western lands himself.

_With Sesshomaru_

'What is the miko's kit doing here and why do I smell tears? Not only tears panic and fear.' Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long for his answer because Shippo ran right into his leg. "What are you doing here kit and why are you crying? Where is the miko that you travel with?"

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, please come quickly I need your help."

"Why should this Sesshomaru fallow you and what reason would I help you?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at Shippo unfazed.

"Because if you don't come with me Kagome is going to die, she was attacked when we were trying to go through the well. She was trying to leave Inuyasha and he attacked us." Shippo said quickly as he tried to get the demon lord to fallow him.

Just then Rin walked up behind Sesshomaru and cried, "Lady Kagome is hurt? Please Lord Sesshomaru you have to help Lady Kagome, she's Rin's friend." Sesshomaru e sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'What the hell has my stupid brother the damn half-breed done now?'

"OK this Sesshomaru shall help you." He said turning to Rin, "Rin you stay here with Jaken, I shall return as soon as I can." At the sound of his name Jaken came into the clearing, "Jaken, stay with Rin and stay near the camp."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," They said in unison, "come on Jaken let's go play." Rin screamed trying not to show fear as Sesshomaru and Shippo toOK off in the direction from which he came.

_Back in the clearing with Kagome_

'Someone please help me, and if someone can't save me then Kamis please let me die.' Just then Shippo and Sesshomaru came into the clearing. "It's going to be OK Momma I got help. I went and found Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo cried.

"Is that her bag over there Kit?" Sesshomaru asked trying to distract Shippo from the scene before him.

"Yes Lord Se… Sesshomaru it is Kagome's pack, are you going to help her, can we take her pack with us?" Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru just nodded and Shippo smiled up at him shakily. "Don't you usually travel in the pack?" Sesshomaru asked and Shippo just nodded. So Sesshomaru picked it up and opened the bag waiting for Shippo to jump in before he picked up Kagome and toOK to the air trying to be careful of her wounds. "I will take her back to camp tonight and tend to her wounds myself to ensure there is no infection and then tomorrow when we go back to the castle I will have my own healers loOK at her."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-san, I just don't want anything bad to happen to her. After all she is the only mother that I've ever known."

"Yes I figured that, I have taken notice of how she treats you, and I heard you refer to her in the term a child would address a parent." 'Please Kamis let us not be too late.' Sesshomaru prayed Shippo just nodded as they settled into a semi-calm quiet as they traveled to the camp site.

_Back at Sesshomaru's Camp_

Sesshomaru landed and placed Kagome on a palette that Rin had put out for her. "Is Lady Kagome going to be OK Lord Sesshomaru? She doesn't loOK too good." Rin asked nervously.

"I hope so Rin we're going to do everything possible to make sure she is. Rin we passed a hot spring a ways back you and Jaken go get me some water and take Shippo with you." He said sitting the pack down beside Kagome and opening it to find the kit sleeping. He'd been so worried about his mother he'd cried himself to sleep.

"Where is Shippo Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked loOKing around for her friend.

Suddenly Shippo popped up out of the opening, "Here I am Rin," he loOKed up at the great lord pleading, "Do I have to go Sesshomaru-san?"

"I'm afraid you do this time Shippo, I need to loOK at Kagome's wounds and make sure that they can be treated out here or we'll have to travel back to the castle at night because we will do anything necessary to save her."

"OK Lord Sesshomaru, thank you, I don't think I could handle losing another momma." With that Rin toOK Shippo's hand and lead him away to find Jaken. "Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru says you're to go with Rin and Shippo down to the hot spring to get water to treat Lady Kagome's wounds."

"But my Lord," Jaken came running into the clearing, "Just go do it Jaken, now before these wounds get infected." Sesshomaru didn't give him a chance to finish his argument. "Yes, my Lord, right away my lord." Jaken just ran after the children making sure they didn't stray too far from where they were supposed to go.

Sesshomaru leaned down to see what the damage was to Kagome's clothes. 'Hmm it appears that this garment is in tatters. I guess I'll have to put her in one of my extra garments until we get her back to the castle and can have suitable clothes made for her.' He heard Kagome moan. "You're going to be OK Miko, no matter what I have to do to make sure of it you will get better." He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Sesshomaru turned Kagome over so she'd be lying on her belly and he could get a better loOK at her wounds. He slightly extended his claws and with one swift swipe he had her shirt and bra both open and he loOKed at the wounds. 'They don't loOK too bad but I can't be certain until they get back with the water. I just hope that she has some kind of material in her pack that I can use as bandages. I'll have to ask the kit when they do get back I just hope they hurry back.' Just then he heard Jaken yelling at the children to slow down but then he saw Rin and Shippo carrying a big bucket of water and he let out a breath he didn't know that he'd been holding. "We brought the water you asked for Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo just stopped in his tracks at the sight of three angry cuts left on Kagome's back by Inuyasha's claws.

"Thank you Shippo, does Kagome keep anything for medical emergencies in her pack?" He asked pulling the kit out of his thoughts. Sesshomaru was skeptical that she would have the materials he needed but knowing how often his brother was getting injured she most likely did.

"Yes my lord I could get it for you if you'd like." Sesshomaru just gave a slight nod and Shippo went diving into the pack again. "Here they are Sesshomaru-san something she calls antiseptic it helps prevent infection after you clean the wound and these big sticky things with cloth on them she calls band aids. Oh here this will work better a cloth bandage that she sometimes wraps around bigger wounds or just tears it and tapes it and here's the tape." Shippo said tossing the contents at the lord's feet.

"Thank you, Shippo, could you also see if she has another upper garment in there so we can redress her after I take care of the wounds to keep them from getting dirty again while we travel." But before he could finish he found a shirt lying beside the medical contents of the bag. The wounds had stopped bleeding and the blood had began to dry so Sesshomaru took the cloth that Shippo had taken out of the bag and wet it in the warm water they had collected. Gently he washed the wounds trying not to put too much pressure on Miko's back. She flinched slightly but remained unconscious at the moment so he continued cleansing the wounds. 'They aren't as deep as I originally thought hopefully they will heal sooner rather than later.'

"Will she be OK Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.

"I think so Shippo the wounds are not as deep as they loOK so we will treat them and cover them then redress her and tomorrow we will travel back to my castle where my healers can look at them again." He said picking up the antiseptic and pouring a little over each one of the wounds, he then toOK the material and cut it into strips just long enough to cover each of the wounds, finally he covered the wounds and taped them to her skin. Just then Kagome came to and tried to roll over but she moaned in pain. "Miko you need to rest, you were injured. We travel tomorrow morning and you need your energy." Sesshomaru said quietly soothing Kagome into a calm state.

"Momma, please listen to lord Sesshomaru he treated your wounds you need to get better Momma, please sleep." Kagome just nodded and drifted back to sleep.

Sesshomaru toOK a light blanket from Ah-Un's saddle bag and covered Kagome with you. "You need to sleep to Kit it will be a long trip we should reach the castle by night fall, but you will be traveling on Ah-Un with Rin and Jaken so you will need all the energy you can get."

"Come on Shippo you can sleep with me if it will help you sleep." Rin said patting her bed roll he just nodded and ran over to Rin preparing to settle down for the evening. Sesshomaru just smirked at the children he found the bond they so easily shared endearing but he'd never admit that to anyone else.

"Good night Lord Sesshomaru." The children said together.

He just nodded his acknowledgement and said, "Good night." He sat against a tree stump near Kagome and prepared to watch her through the night when suddenly he sensed a change in the air it was her Miko powers they had already taken over and were attempting to rid her body of the infectious bacteria from Inuyasha's claws, although he was a hanyou if she had been any normal human the poison in his claws alone could kill her. Sesshomaru smiled at this little bit of information and nodded off into a light sleep.


	4. The Awakening

Ch. 4 the Awakening

The next day the entire group woke up early, all except for Kagome and began packing. Sesshomaru had gone off to hunt game for Rin to make so the children could eat before they headed back to the castle. He brought it back already cleaned and prepared to cook. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin took it from him with a grin. She began cooking the rabbit over the fire and the smell made Kagome stir.

Kagome rolled to her side and tried to sit up. But the blanket fell away from her chest and she felt the cool air hit her. She quickly lay back down covering herself with the blanket. "What happened to me, where am I?" Kagome asked quietly feeling rather nervous.

Sesshomaru was quickly by her side putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself Miko, you were attacked last night. I brought you to my camp to tend your wounds." He picked up her shirt and handed it to her, "Here put this on I'm sure you will be more comfortable."

Kagome just blushed, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru; I'm grateful that you saved my life."

He slightly grinned at Kagome and turned away from her to go back to where the children were cooking by the fire. "The meat smells delicious Rin, I'm sure Kagome would enjoy some as soon as it's done."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin beamed up at him.

Kagome was lost in her own thoughts and didn't hear the exchange between the demon lord and his charge. 'Did Lord Sesshomaru the lord of ice just smile at me? No maybe I was just imagining things. I'm sure I'm still slightly delirious from the wounds on my back.'

Shippo turned around to look at Kagome as she finished putting on her shirt and smiled. "Momma, you're going to be OK?" He ran and jumped at her, she winced as she caught him, "Oh I'm sorry, I almost forgot."

"It's OK Shippo, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be OK." She just looked up at Sesshomaru questioningly. "I'm glad you thought to go find help Shippo I'm very proud of you."

"Shippo the food is done if you are hungry." Rin turned to look at him and found him in Kagome's arms, "Lady Kagome you are awake. Rin is so glad now you can eat too."

Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms, "Thank you Rin, it smells delicious." Kagome said as Shippo ran back to her with some food for her.

"After you all eat we shall finish packing and head back to the castle. Kagome you will ride on Uh-Ah with Rin and your kit. It will be faster and won't reopen your wounds. Just to be sure of how they are healing when we reach the castle grounds I will have my healers look at them." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The children replied.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru thank you very much." Kagome blushed slightly

"Lady Kagome where were you going when you were attacked if you don't mind me asking?" Rin asked

"I don't exactly remember right now Rin but if I do I'll be sure to let you know." Kagome half lied. Sesshomaru could smell the lie but he didn't mention it because he knew exactly where they were going based on the location of where he found her when Shippo came to get him. They finished out the morning in silence.

_With Inuyasha_

"Where is the wench," he said pacing, "She's not in her time I've already been there and she's took Shippo with her." Inuyasha knew that she had seen him with Kikiyo; Kagome only ever took off when she'd seen him with Kikiyo. However, this was the first time that she'd ever taken Shippo with her before meaning that she probably didn't intend to come back.

"Inuyasha I think maybe you should calm down." Sango suggested.

"Yes Inuyasha Lady Sango is right maybe we could do something else to find her. Just staying here pacing is doing nothing to find her." Miroku said.

"Don't you think I know that Monk?" Inuyasha snapped, "I'm going for a walk and I'm going to try and find Kagome. Don't fallow me either one of you." He took off in the direction of the clearing.

Inuyasha fallowed Kagome's sent to the clearing where it mixed with Shippo's and his own. But then he smelled blood and poison but Shippo's sent took off in the direction of the western lands. Suddenly he smelled Sesshomaru's sent in the clearing mixed with Kagome's in the clearing. Then both scents went in the direction of Sesshomaru's lands. "Damn Sesshomaru." Was all Inuyasha could say before he headed in the direction of Sesshomaru's lands. "If he hurt her I swear I will kill him."

_On Sesshomaru's lands near the castle_

Shippo looked over his shoulder to see that Kagome was looking rather tired. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't mean to be a pain but Lady Kagome is starting to look a little weak. Are we there yet?" He said worried for his mother.

"We'll be there soon Shippo." Rin said trying to hide her worry as well.

"Do not worry we will be there momentarily and then I will have Kagome put in a room." Sesshomaru said his voice void of emotion. Just as the fortress came into view they began to land on the grounds and Inuyasha came into the clearing.

"What are you doing with Kagome you bastard? What did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I did nothing to the miko half-breed. She was injured and the kit came to find me seeking help." Sesshomaru said going to help the children and Kagome get down off of Ah-Un's back. Kagome accepted his help and nodded her head in thanks as Sesshomaru took most of her body weight onto his so he could support her and help her walk.

Kagome had yet to notice Inuyasha until he spoke directly to her and Shippo. "Kagome why were you leaving and Shippo why didn't you come find me when Kagome was hurt?"

"As if you don't know Baccayasha," Shippo yelled at him.

It was then that Kagome's face went completely white with the memory of where she was going and why, then what happened before she awoke in Sesshomaru's camp. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't feel too well." Kagome fainted and both of Sesshomaru's arms went around her waist picking her up bridal style.

"We don't have time for this right now," Sesshomaru said walking past his half-brother and into the fortress with the rest of the group fallowing him. Inuyasha tried to fallow but the guards got into his way not letting him pass.

"Come on Sesshomaru, let me in I will be good I promise I just want to be with Kagome."

"According to the way she reacted I'd say she doesn't want you around little brother. And quite frankly I don't want you on my property either so leave."

"Damn you Sesshomaru, I will get Kagome back if it's the last thing I do." Inuyasha yelled at his back as the group disappeared, leaving a seething Inuyasha behind.

Sesshomaru just smiled that smile that means someone is going to die as he said under his breath, "I doubt you will go that far little brother. I know you want the dead miko and you will not take this one down in the process I will kill you first."

OK finally another chapter up. I will try not to make the next one take so long. Thank you for your patience.


	5. Memories and Realizations

**A/N; **_I know some of you are wondering why Inuyasha can't remember what he did to Kagome. I had not been able to work on my fic in almost a month so when I wrote the entire scenario it sounded good. But just as other authors do with their stories I will work it into the story line as to why he can't remember and how he reacts when he does. Please just stick with me._

Ch. 5 Memories and Realizations

Sesshomaru lead the group into the castle he didn't stop to address his servants or the guards he just carried Kagome to the east wing: where the royal lodgings were. As he came to the room next to his own he stopped and motioned for the children to open the door, they did and let him lead the way in. He carried Kagome over to the futon and gently laid her down in the middle of it. He then spoke to Rin and Shippo, "Rin, Shippo, go get Myra tell her the miko is injured and unconscious her assistance is needed."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." They just ran from the room in search of the kitsune healer.

Sesshomaru pulled a chair up next to the futon where Kagome lay pale and sweating. 'She has a fever.' He took the miko's hand in his own and began talking to her in the most soothing manner. "Miko, listen to me, I know you remembered what happened last night in the clearing when Inuyasha approached us. I need you to wake up and get better so you can tell me what happened." Sesshomaru was worried about a human woman and he had no idea why. The only other human he'd ever cared anything about was Rin and she was like his own daughter.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's beast decided to chime in and let him know where things stood in his mind at least.

'_**Mate, she must be our mate.'**_

'No, she is a human, a human miko no less. And she was my brother's wench at one time.'

'_**Never really his, ours, always ours, always our mate.'**_

'She is not yours, mine, or ours; she is just a human girl.'

Just then Kagome began to stir in her sleep and she whispered that unless it was for his demonic hearing Sesshomaru never would have understood. "Mmmm, Sesshomaru, is so handsome." She smiled in her sleep but then she frowned and her face contorted in fear and suddenly she was thrashing and screaming, "Inuyasha no, please stop!"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of he picked Kagome up and placed her in his lap holding her tightly but gently to his chest and began rocking her back and forth speaking little nonsense words to calm her. "Shush, Kagome, he's not here. I got you this Sesshomaru will protect you. I will never let Inuyasha near you again." His beast began purring and Kagome grasped his hamaka tightly into her small fist. Slowly her breathing calmed, she stopped thrashing, and loosened her grip on Sesshomaru's clothing. He began stroking her hair in a calming manner and she settled back into his chest relaxing into a fitful sleep.

'_**She's not ours right, then how come she responds to us so well? And how come you instinctively picked her up when she was afraid? You want to protect her and she finds us handsome.'**_

'Oh go chase your tail.'

'_**Fine I'll leave for now but I will be back.'**_

Just then came a knock on the door. "Enter."

Just then Myra entered the room taking in the scene before her, her master holding and comforting a human woman, she was shocked but didn't show it. "You wanted to see me Lord Sesshomaru? The children said a lady was hurt."

"Yes this is Lady Kagome, she is the shikon miko she was attacked by the half-breed, Inuyasha, last night near the bone-eater's-well. She has some wounds on her back and they seem to have healed but she now has a fever and she passed out when she saw him." He said laying Kagome back on the bed when he started to stand she tightened her grip and he whispered in her ear. "Kagome its ok, the healer is here she just wants to look at you to make sure you'll be ok." Kagome just sighed and released Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru backed away from the futon where Kagome was resting and let Myra examine her. "Well my lord her wounds seem to have healed nicely but she has a fever. Her miko powers have purified most of the poison from the hanyou's claws but there are some remnants and the fever is her body's way of fighting it off. I will have someone come and sit with her but for now all we can do is wait and let her rest."

"Hn," Sesshomaru just nodded, "have Sakura come sit with and tend to her. I am to be notified as soon as her fever breaks or she awakens." Sesshomaru's tone gave no room for argument. Myra just nodded her acknowledgement and waited for her master to leave the room before summoning Sakura to the room.

Myra just looked at Kagome's resting form concern on her face. "What does the lord see in you other than you are a very powerful miko?" Myra said more to herself than to Kagome. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door she flared her yuki a bit finding that it was Sakura she bid her to come in the room. "Enter Sakura."

"You sent for me Myra?" the girl asked nervously.

Myra just smiled sweetly at the girl 'No wonder the lord requested her to take care of Lady Kagome she is so sweet and innocent.' "Yes Sakura, Lord Sesshomaru has requested that you tend to Lady Kagome, the Shikon miko. She was attacked by his half brother, Inuyasha," she spat his name, "her wounds have healed and most of the poison is out of her system, thanks to her miko powers, but she has a fever her mortal defense is trying to fight off any poisons left and prevent an infection. I'm sure the children will be back periodically to check on her the kit says she is his adopted mother. I do believe they may want to keep you company from time to time. However, as soon as her fever breaks or she wakes you are to inform myself as well as Lord Sesshomaru. I'd suggest that you inform him first." Myra emphasized the last part with meaning there was no question about it.

"Yes, Myra, I shall take good care of Lady Kagome and I shall inform both you and Lord Sesshomaru of any changes." Sakura walked over to the dresser and filled a basin with water, taking a cloth and wetting it she went and placed the cool cloth on Kagome's forehead. Kagome stirred but did not wake and quickly fell into a restful sleep. Sakura sat in the chair watching over Kagome and she did not here but she felt Myra leave the room.

_With Inuyasha back at Kaede's Village_

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the hut when Kaede asked him a question. "What is the matter with you Inuyasha? You are not acting yourself?"

"I went to the clearing two times looking for Kagome but it wasn't until the second time that I could smell her scent along with mine, Shippo's, Sesshomaru's and to top it all off each of the scents were covered by Kagome's blood."

"I don't understand Inuyasha what do you mean?" Sango asked

"I don't remember being in the clearing last night but if my nose is anything to go by I was there at some point with Kagome and Shippo. I have no idea how Kagome was injured but when I found Kagome in the western lands with Sesshomaru she wouldn't even look at me she went directly to him. All Sesshomaru would say is he didn't hurt her. But Shippo implied that I had, I would never hurt Kagome not physically at least. Sesshomaru said that Shippo had sought him out seeking aid for Kagome because she was injured and he helped her."

"But Lord Sesshomaru hates humans why would he help Kagome?" Miroku tried to reason.

"Maybe he decided to help Kagome because of Rin. You know the child is very attached to Kagome." Kaede replied.

"Yes, that has to be it. But that doesn't explain why he was acting so protective of Kagome." Inuyasha said his blood practically boiling remembering the way that Sesshomaru held Kagome both possessively and affectionately in his arms.

"Only time will tell Inuyasha. I wish I could help you understand this, my friend, but I myself do not even understand this and I have very rarely seen the two interact with each other while I admit they seem to have a mutual respect for each other that seems to be all it is." Miroku explained.

"Kagome once told me that she would like to be able to consider Lord Sesshomaru a friend, but with his hatred of humans she didn't see how that was even possible." Sango explained. Inuyasha just growled with this secret coming to light.

"Ahh that explains why Shippo went in search of Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku beamed at Sango, "I just wish I knew how Lady Kagome was injured so badly that Shippo had to search out Lord Sesshomaru for assistance?"

Suddenly Inuyasha doubled over in pain and began babbling as events of the previous night flashed before his eyes.

***~* Flash Back Begins*~***

"**Awww isn't this sweet the little orphan kit and his mother having a bonding experience."**

**Shippo jumped into Kagome's pack and she through it a safe distance away as she took a defensive fighting stance. "What do you want Inuyasha?" She growled.**

"**What do you think I want Bitch? I want to make Kikiyo happy and to make Kikiyo happy I aim to kill you."**

"**That's not gonna happen Inuyasha. Because you still got the subjugation beads on all I have to do is say S.I.T. And I'm sure you don't want me to do that." Kagome smirked evilly.**

"**Oh that may stop me a little bitch but it won't keep me from doing what I plan on doing." Inuyasha attacked Kagome and she put up her shield blocking his initial attack.**

**She manifested her bow and arrow after she momentarily let down her shield and shot at Inuyasha he jumped just out of the way although not fast enough to be missed, her arrow hit him in the shoulder and he screamed in pain. Kagome just smirked and said, "Do you really think that you can kill me Baka? Why don't you sit and we'll talk about it a while?" Inuyasha just hit the ground face first, but before he could recover she said it again repeatedly, "Sit, sit, sit, sit boy." Thinking that he should be busy for a while Kagome quickly tried to run and get Shippo but she was miscalculated in her actions because the next thing she knew she felt Inuyasha's claws in her back and she was hitting the ground. It took every last ounce of strength she had to turn over and look her attacker in the eye all she could say was, "Why Inuyasha, I loved you." before she lost consciousness.**

**Inuyasha stuck around and listened to her heartbeat slow thinking that death was inevitable he quickly turned and left in search of Kikiyo to tell her that it was done.**

***~* Flash Back Ends*~***

Sango and Miroku just sat there watching their friend but Kaede stood just in case Inuyasha need assistance. But as they watched a look of clarity came over his face and he said "Oh shit I'm the one who hurt Kagome. Kikiyo asked me to kill her and I agreed I went to the clearing to kill her."

They all watched the hanyou in shock as he hung his head in shame. "Why Inuyasha she loved you? How could you betray her like that? You Baka you bastard, she took care of you, she'd do anything for you!"

"Don't you think I know that Sango? I don't know why I did it all I know is Kikiyo asked me to. I love Kikiyo and Kagome is my best friend why would I do something so horrible to my best friend?" Sango and Miroku stood preparing to leave the hut. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"To check on Kagome like real friends do." Miroku spat at Inuyasha, "Lady Sango if we leave now we should be able to reach Lord Sesshomaru's fortress by noon tomorrow. Good bye Lady Kaede."

Sango just grabbed her stuff and headed for the door ignoring Inuyasha, "Kaede, I'm sure we will be back to see you but right now Kagome needs us."

"I understand," Kaede handed them some herbs, "for Kagome they should help fight off any infection. Even though she is a powerful miko and her powers should have dissipated most of the poison she will have a fever and her body will be trying to fight the rest of it off."

"Thank you Kaede," Sango hugged her quickly and hurried after Miroku out the door, "I hope Kagome is ok and I hope that Lord Sesshomaru won't mind us showing up on his lands unannounced to see Kagome."

"I hope so too my dear Sango, I hope so too."

_**Back with Kagome in her room**_

Kagome felt herself relax a little in the room as she felt something cool on her body like a gentle wind. Kagome was able to actually rest and dream. She was dreaming of Sesshomaru this puzzled her because she had never dreamed of the demon lord before and where as these dreams should be unsettling they weren't she found them rather calming. Kagome moaned and whispered something in her sleep and Sakura heard it, "Mmmm Sesshomaru. He's so incredibly sexy and smart Sango I don't know how he puts up with having Inuyasha as a half-brother."

Sakura had to try very hard not to laugh. 'The miko talks in her sleep and she admires our lord.' She then smiled 'Maybe I can get the miko to confide in me the way she does this Sango person. It'd be nice to really be able to have and be a friend to someone so important.'

Just then Sakura heard a light knock at the door and she turned her head just in time to see Rin and Shippo pop their heads in the door. "Is it ok if we come in and visit you and Lady Kagome for a little while Sakura?" Rin asked nervously.

"Of course Rin you may but you have to be quiet Lady Kagome is still resting. She still has a slight fever but it hasn't broken yet."

Rin and Shippo's faces both brightened. "Ok, so how is my momma doing Sakura? I know you said she still has a slight fever but any other developments?"

"She is resting peacefully now, Shippo. Although I suspect it is only due to the fever she is talking in her sleep." Sakura glanced back at Kagome.

"Oh really she's never done that before what is she saying?" Shippo asked looking at his mother worried.

"She was talking to a woman named Sango and saying that she thought our lord was very attractive and she didn't know how he could deal with being related to the bastard hanyou. Do you know this woman Sango, Shippo?"

"Yes, Sango is our friend but she's more like a sister to my momma. She is a demon slayer who travels or traveled with Inuyasha, Kagome, the perverted monk, and the neko demon Kilala" Shippo smiled remembering all the trouble Miroku had gotten into trying to grope Kagome and Sango, "his name is Miroku. He always asks beautiful women to bare his children. He really got into a lot of trouble for that I don't think she'll admit it but Sango loves Miroku; and Miroku loves her he always tells her so when she smacks him with her hiraikotsu for grabbing her butt, but when she slaps him his face is red as a berry and he has this funny grin on his face." The trio just laughed and Kagome stirred again but this time she did wake up.

"Shippo, where am I?" She asked in a drowsy tone.

"You are in the castle of Lord Sesshomaru in the western lands momma. He put you in a room near his, Rin's and mine. He has a young inu watching over you her name is Sakura."

Just as Shippo introduced Sakura stepped forward and felt Kagome's skin. She smiled down at the young woman and looked back over to the children still smiling, "Her fever has broken we must go find Myra and Lord Sesshomaru immediately." And they all left the children heading for the gardens where they knew Myra would be and Sakura in the direction of Lord Sesshomaru's office.

_**With Lord Sesshomaru in his office**_

He was pacing by the window in his office. 'Please let her fever break soon. She just came into my life and I don't know what I would do without her.'

'**You love her. We love her.' His beast chimed in.**

'So what if I care for the girl it does not mean I am in love with her.'

'**But you are, you know I'm right she is the one. She is the perfect woman to be our mate.'**

'She is not going to be our mate. I don't think she would ever look at me that way.'

'**She has admitted to thinking we are handsome all we have to do is woo her make her fall in love with us.'**

'I don't know how to do that!' Sesshomaru snapped at his beast.

'**Just be yourself show her affection, show her you are better than the half-breed, show her that you can be a good father not just to Rin but her kit as well!' Sesshomaru's beast snapped.**

'Fine then if she ever wakes up and gets over this fever I will do it. She is beautiful and strong, but she is also good with the children and people she helps in random villages.'

'**Good, someone is coming I shall go for now.' His beast disappeared. **Just then a knock came at the door and Sesshomaru turned to face it. "Enter."

Sakura poked her head in. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome has awoken and her fever has broken." He just nodded his acknowledgement and waited for Sakura to leave the room before letting out a breath that he did not know he was holding. After gathering his nerves Sesshomaru left his office and took off in the direction of Kagome's room. Within seconds Sesshomaru was outside Kagome's room more for her benefit than anyone else's he lightly knocked before he entered. He found Sakura and Kagome both smiling up at him as they finished their conversation. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru shall I leave you and Lady Kagome?"

"Yes," he said a Sakura stood and started to the door, "Oh Sakura before you go?"

"Yes mi lord?" She looked at him nervously.

"Since you get along with the children so well and you took such great care of the miko in her illness while she is here on my lands you shall be her personal maid."

Sakura smiled and curtsied to Sesshomaru, "Yes, mi lord, thank you very much mi lord."

"You may leave now." He said to Sakura letting her know she was free to do whatever she needed while he was with Kagome.

"Thank you again mi lord. I shall return later Lady Kagome."

"Thank you Sakura you have been most helpful." With that Sakura left to help in the kitchens to make sure her mistress had some fresh broth and bread.

Sesshomaru sat in the chair next to Kagome's bed and took her hand in his before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better mi lord thank you for asking. I'm a little hungry but Sakura said that she would make sure that I had some broth and bread to eat later."

"Kagome when it's just us you may call me Sesshomaru," Kagome blushed but nodded her acceptance, "I'm glad you like Sakura she is very kind, reliable, and good with children I've watched her with Rin, but most of all she reminds me of you."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, when I well enough to travel do you think we could go back to Kaede's village so I can tell my friends that I'm OK and that I'm with you?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Yes Kagome, I think we can do that and if you would like you're friends can come back here with us." Sesshomaru said kissing her hand.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Sesshomaru." He just hugged her back and smiled. They pulled away slightly faces just inches from each other when they heard the door open behind them.

They quickly went back to their seats as Myra, Shippo, and Rin walked in. "Well hello Lady Kagome it's finally nice to meet you properly and I'm happy to see that your fever broke and you are awake at the same time."

"Momma this is Myra she is Lord Sesshomaru's personal healer he had her treat you as soon as we entered the castle." Shippo stated proudly.

"Hello Myra, it is nice to meet you and thank you very much for all your help."

"You're very welcome dear." She said as the children tried to climb in bed with Kagome and Myra looked at Lord Sesshomaru questioningly. He just silently picked each of the children up and placed them in his lap so Myra could properly examine Kagome. "Well now there is no danger of infection. However just because you had a fever I'd like you to stay in bed at least another day and for at least today and the next two a diet of broth and bread is all the food I want you to eat."

Kagome just nodded in understanding, "Sakura already said you might say that so she said that she'd bring me some broth and bread a little later."

"Good Sakura is a smart girl." Myra smiled as she stood to leave, "May I leave now Lord Sesshomaru I need collect herbs for the herbal tea I plan to make for Kagome tonight to help her sleep." He just nodded his permission and she left the room.

"OK now you may sit with your mother." He said releasing both the children who quickly jumped on the bed and cuddled next to Kagome. The children didn't realize he was addressing both of them but Kagome did and she looked at him questioningly he just nodded and smiled but just as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Lady Kagome," Rin said drawing her attention, "you had us all worried especially Lord Sesshomaru. He carried you all the way to this room and he wouldn't leave you until Myra looked at you."

Kagome just said, "Really did he Rin." But inside she was shocked, 'The lord of ice was worried about me. He stayed with me until he knew that I would be ok?' She turned her big brown eyes to him to see him nod slightly again and she just smiled at him. 'I could fall in love with this man.'

"Yes Momma as soon as we got you in this room he sent Rin and me to find Myra. I'm pretty sure she didn't understand a word we were saying but she knew someone was in trouble and she sent us to the gardens to collect herbs for her like I do for you. I like Myra she's nice." Shippo said.

"I'm glad honey." She kissed the tops of both Rin and Shippo's head.

Sesshomaru didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment but he had to. "Children I do believe it's time for the evening meal. Please tell Suki that I will be having my meal with Kagome and it can be sent up to her room with her meal."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Both children said excitedly as they ran from the room. 'Damn I could definitely fall in love with this woman if I haven't already.'

Ok this was a little bit longer than I anticipated but once I got started I just didn't want to stop. Thank you for the encouragement and the kind words.

So please R/R.


	6. A Bonding Experiance

Ch. 6 a Bonding Experience

Sesshomaru waited till the children were out of hearing range before he turned to Kagome again and asking her, "So Miko what did the half-breed do this time to put you in this situation?"

Kagome just blushed and looked down, "Sesshomaru if you insist that I use your name when we are alone I must ask you to please call me Kagome."

"Ok then Kagome," he put his finger under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him, "what did the hanyou do to you that you were in that clearing and in the position to be injured."

Kagome's eyes glazed over in shame at the fact that Inuyasha go close enough to her to hurt her the way he did. "I was going to tell him that I wanted to go back to my time to get some supplies and visit my family for a few days when I came across him and Kikiyo." She blushed.

"I don't need to know what they were doing so just continue on from there." Sesshomaru urged her to continue.

"Well Kikiyo asked Inuyasha if he loved her, he said yes, she asked how much he said more than anything even more than me and then she asked him to kill me." Kagome took a deep breath and sighed.

Sesshomaru's eyes tinted red as he fought his beast for dominance. 'Bitch she wanted the half-breed to kill our mate. She must be destroyed.'

'Yes, I agree but not yet. We must get the miko well enough to travel then we go after the bastard and his bitch.'

'We need to keep her safe.' Sesshomaru just grinned and said "We will."

Kagome looked at him confused trying to understand what was going on with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru are you ok?" she asked him the worry just touching her voice.

"Yes, Kagome I'm sorry been a little distracted lately, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." He gently took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as he rubbed his thumb along the back of it. The gesture was surprising to Kagome because she'd never known Sesshomaru to be kind and affectionate with anyone, accept perhaps maybe Rin, but on the same token it was comforting as well. She just smiled up at him as he moved is chair closer she swore she could read the intent to kiss her in his eyes but just as quickly as it was there it was gone because someone knocked on the door and came in carrying a tray of food for both him and Kagome. "Thank you Suki you may go."

The young cat demon just bowed and said, "Yes mi lord, I shall be back later to get the tray." Then she bowed to both Sesshomaru and Kagome and exited the room.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said nervously drawing his attention as he set her food in front of her. He looked up at her and smiled. 'Ok this time I'm not imagining it the killing perfection actually smiled at me.' "Do you want to tell me what has you so distracted?"

"I will eventually when the time is right. Then I will tell you Kagome believe right now is not the time." She just nodded her acceptance, "Eat and while you eat you can tell me more about the situation with Inuyasha and Kikiyo." He suggested.

"Ok, Inuyasha said he'd kill me for Kagome, but when she asked him she looked into the shrubbery where I was hiding almost as if she knew I was there even though I had masked my scent and aura. So I ran back to the village, everyone I was leaving, gathered my things and Shippo then headed to the bone-eater's-well." She stopped to drink some of her broth and eat a bite of bread.

Sesshomaru just watched her as she ate. "Where were you going?"

"Back to my time 500yrs in the future, I was taking Shippo with me because I didn't know when I'd be back. That's when Inuyasha just attacked us. Shippo jumped in my pack and I threw it a safe distance away. I fought with Inuyasha and I was trying to get to Shippo and through the well but Inuyasha used his claws and got me in my back after that I passed out." Tears started to fall.

"Why do you cry this is not your fault? You had nothing to do with the dead priestess's request or the fact that Inuyasha agreed to grant it." He said his voice soothing her. Then his beast really began trying to go wild. 'She's crying why is our mate crying?'

'You know very well why she's crying she was hurt by the damn bastard hanyou and his dead miko. Not just emotionally but physically as well.'

'We must make her better and we must kill them.'

'Yes, I agree but the miko is already dead we must destroy her first and then we kill the half-breed for what he's done to Kagome.'

'Yes, we must make them pay.'

'They will now will you shut up for a while you are making her suspicious.'

'Oh and we don't want that now do we?' his beast teased Sesshomaru growled at his beast and it said, 'fine I'll go for now but when we're alone don't expect me not to have something to say.'

"I know Inuyasha made his choice, he chose Kikiyo a long time ago but I should've left before he had the chance to get to me. I should've put up a barrier or something, sat him or anything. He never should've been able to get close enough to touch me." Kagome continued to cry. Sesshomaru saw that her tray was empty so he just took both of them and put them on a table in the hall way.

"Kagome he never should have put you in the situation to go looking for him and ending up in the clearing when you did." Sesshomaru came back to her, picked her up and put her in his lap. Kagome was a little surprised but didn't pull away. She'd never admit it to anyone else but she found his touch comforting. She settled down in his arms and let her head rest against his chest. His beast started making a purring sound in his chest at her closeness. Sesshomaru put his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent, 'Beautiful she smells like Sakura blossoms and something else.' He thought.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"For what Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he gently kissed her head.

It was then that she looked up at him and smiled. "For taking in Shippo and me when you didn't have to, I don't think we would have ever made it without you."

Sesshomaru just smiled at her as he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "There is no need to thank me Kagome, I'm sure you would have done the same thing for Rin and myself as well." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. The look was back the one he had when she thought he was going to kiss her before. He just leaned in and let his lips softly touch hers. She didn't pull back instead instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her he could smell the change in the air her arousal became very strong very quickly. Sesshomaru knew she was still hurting from what Inuyasha did to her and that she was still virgin so as much as he hated to he broke the kiss. Kagome looked up at him both a little confused and disappointed. "Believe me miko,' he said gently kissing her again, "I want you,' kiss, "but not like this," kiss, "not when you are still hurting from the actions of another." He kissed her repeatedly to put emphasis on his meaning. "But right now you need your rest. Want you to want me as well but you have to come to me because you want me and you feel something for me much like desire and affection."

She just nodded understanding what he was saying he wanted her but he wanted her first time to because they both felt something like love not just lust for each other. Kagome couldn't help but feel a great deal for the demon lord in a short amount of time. The feelings she was feeling for Sesshomaru were much greater than anything she ever felt for Inuyasha. "I understand Sesshomaru, and once again I thank you for taking my feelings into consideration."

He just nodded and put Kagome back on the futon and covered her up. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You've had a trying few days you need to rest so sleep now and I'll see you tomorrow. I will be in the room right next to you if you should need me."

"Ok thank you," She said sleepily as he headed for the door, "oh Sesshomaru?" He stopped at the door and turned back to her, "Where is Shippo staying?"

"In the room across the hall from this one next to him across from me is Rin. No one else is to stay in this wing it's for the royal family only." He smirked at Kagome as he opened the door and left to find the children.

_With Rin and Shippo in the gardens_

Shippo saw him first and smiled, "Hello Lord Sesshomaru, how is my momma doing?"

"She's better Shippo she told me what happened and you are both welcome to stay here as long as you like." Sesshomaru looked down at him.

"Thank you mi lord, while we're here would you mind training me? I asked Inuyasha but he was always so mean and too busy to take the time."

"I don't see why not Shippo," Sesshomaru looked down at him, "We can start after your mother is better that way she can keep Rin busy and she won't be alone, how does that sound?"

"I'd like that very much Lord Sesshomaru," Shippo said running back to Rin, "Rin did you hear Sesshoamru-sama is going to start training me to fight when Momma gets better."

"That's great Shippo," Rin looked up as Sesshomaru approached them and asked, "Will you train Rin too Lord Sesshomaru?"

"When Kagome is strong enough Rin and she can start training with her miko powers again then yes so I can teach you all self defense but until then I need you to help keep her company."

"OK Lord Sesshomaru Rin can do that." Rin beamed

He went and sat below the Sakura tree and watched the children play. He thought long and hard before he said anything to them again. "Rin, Shippo it is almost time for bed but I want to talk to you both about something."

Both the children came and sat down in front of him, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" they both asked in the same breath.

"I think as well as training in self-defense and the use of weapons in your case Shippo, I think you should also have a tutor to educate you about important things such as reading, writing, math, and history at least a few days a week."

Both the children grew extremely excited and Shippo informed Sesshomaru. "My momma's been teaching me a little reading and writing she says history and math aren't exactly her best subjects but she'll teach me what she can."

Sesshomaru gave Shippo a small smile and said, "Well I'm very glad to hear that so we'll just have to continue with your education while you are here."

"Yes mi lord," Shippo replied excited, "thank you very much mi lord."

"You are very welcome Shippo, I know you want to say goodnight to your mother but she was resting peacefully when I left her so not tonight." He patted both of them on the head and sent them on their way, "Now off to bed with you, I'm sure you want to see Kagome in the morning before breakfast maybe she'll be up for a little company then too."

"OK Lord Sesshomaru," both children said as they hurried off to bed.

'You love the kit as much as you do his mother.' His beast chose that moment when he was seeking peace to speak up.

'I find the kit endearing, he's a bright child and he deserves an education. No self respecting demon should be without the proper training to survive if need be.'

'You are right but you enjoy seeing him interact with Rin.'

'She deserves a child to play with.' Sesshomaru sniffed the air he could smell Kagome's distress.

'Our mate needs us we must hurry.' His beast urged.

'I know that I'm going.' He said looking up to Kagome's balcony and jumped to the platform. He pushed open the doors to her room and walked quickly to her bed. He picked her up and sat her in his lap as his beast began purring and comforting her. "Shush Kagome, I'm here you're ok."

She woke to find she was in Sesshomaru's arms. "Sesshomaru, I thought you had left she said drowsily."

"I did but then I sensed that you were in distress and came back." He crooned at her.

She just smiled and closed her eyes as she said, "Stay."

"What Kagome?"

"Stay, please stay with me and hold me tonight?" He just sighed and laid her back down on the futon. She whimpered again, "Please Sesshomaru don't leave me."

He ran a claw down her cheek and said, "I promise you Kagome I'm not going anywhere I'm just going to close the door." She just nodded as he walked across the room, stripped out of most of his clothes then came back and got under the covers with Kagome as he pulled her into his arms he said, "Sleep my miko I'll be here when you wake in the morning." Kagome just snuggled up to him and sighed contently in her sleep. A short time later a very content Sesshomaru fell asleep with the woman he planned to make his mate in his arms.

Ok another chapter. I didn't plan to post this early but I just had an idea and had to run with it.


	7. Visitors Welcome and Unwelcome

Ch. 7 Visitors Welcome and Unwelcome

Kagome woke to the sun shining in her face she wasn't ready to wake up so she just cuddled closer to Sesshomaru burying her face in his chest. At first everything that had occurred the night before was rather blurry then she remembered and shot up in bed. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. She just looked up at him, "Relax Miko, you were having nightmares last night and asked me to stay with you nothing else happened."

She just sighed and relaxed against him. Nodding her head she remembered the events that brought them to the morning. "Thank you for staying with me last night Sesshomaru."

"Hn," He could hear the children in the hall so he quickly got out of bed and dressed. "The children will be coming in shortly."

"Oh OK," Kagome said sitting up in bed slightly and smiling up at Sesshomaru grateful that he thought of what the children might think of their situation. Just then Shippo and Rin came into the room big smiles on their faces. "Well good morning Rin, morning Shippo how are you?"

"Good Momma, how did you sleep?" Shippo asked crawling into bed with Kagome.

"I slept well Shippo, and how about you?"

"I slept ok at first I couldn't sleep so I went to talk to Rin she couldn't sleep either but then she assured me that Lord Sesshomaru would make sure you were ok." Shippo said smiling at the little girl on his mother's other side.

"Thank you Rin that was very kind of you." Kagome smiled down at the little girl. "How are you this morning Rin?"

"Better Kagome," Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru, "How are you this morning?"

"I feel better Rin, but Myra wants me to stay in bed at least one more day so I can get better faster." Kagome reasoned with Rin.

"So tomorrow you'll be able to play with Rin and Shippo?" Rin looked up at her hopeful.

"Yes Rin, but I will still have to be careful. Maybe tomorrow if it's ok with Lord Sesshomaru we can have a picnic lunch in the garden?" Kagome looked up at him a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh can we please Lord Sesshomaru?" The children jumped off the futon and ran over to him begging.

He pretended to be annoyed with the priestess. He just nodded as he replied, "Hn, if the weather holds out and Kagome is up to it then yes, we shall all have a picnic in the gardens tomorrow." He smirked back at Kagome she was surprised but she just beamed up at him, smiling.

Just then Sakura knocked on the door and entered. "How are you feeling this morning Lady Kagome?"

"Much better thank you for asking Sakura, how are you today?" Kagome asked brightly.

"I'm fine Lady Kagome," Sakura said opening the door again and having servants bring in trays of food enough for all of them, "it's time for breakfast and I thought if mi lord wouldn't mind that the children could join you and Lady Kagome this morning?"

"No Sakura that will be fine." He said turning to the children, "Now Shippo, Rin settle down to eat then you may go outside to play for a while and visit with Kagome again later."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The children settled down on the floor as Kagome got more comfortable on the bed. They were given their trays as they waited for Sesshomaru and Kagome to get comfortable and receive their trays as well. The servants all bowed and left the room. "This is good Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo piped.

"Hn it is." Was his reply he felt bad that Kagome was still restricted to broth and bread at least for another day. "Miko," Sesshomaru drew her attention as she looked up from her tray, "if you would like I can discuss with Myra about allowing you a diet of things other than just broth, bread, and clear liquids to drink as early as tomorrow seeing as how you should be able to get out of bed at that time."

"Yes mi lord, I'd appreciate that very much, thank you." Kagome replied happily. From that point they ate their meal in silence until Sakura came in with servants to collect the trays. When they had all been collected and the servants gone Kagome turned to the children, "Ok now Shippo and Rin you heard Lord Sesshomaru you can come back later."

"Yes momma," Shippo said standing up, grabbing Rin's hand, and heading for the door. She just smiled after them.

"You should rest." Sesshomaru said as he got up from where he was sitting and headed for the door.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said nervously, "I'm not really tired could you bring me my pack so I may get something out of it to read?"

He just smiled slightly, 'So she can read?' "Yes Kagome, if you would like some company I can bring some of my paper work in here and do it until you do fall asleep if you do fall asleep that is."

"Thank you Sesshomaru I would welcome the company." She blushed remembering their kiss the night before. Sesshomaru handed Kagome her bag and said her thanks, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He said walking over to the door, "I will be right back." She just nodded her acknowledgement and dug into her pack to get the book she was looking for. Just then Sesshomaru walked in with his supplies, "Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked going over to the desk by the window in her room.

"Yes I did thank you." Kagome opened her book to the page she'd last read and reread it to reacquaint herself with the story.

They sat in a comfortable silence like that for a while until it was almost noon and Sakura came in with the children. "Mi lord the children wanted to visit with Lady Kagome for a while before lunch if that is alright?"

"Yes Sakura that is perfectly acceptable." He gave his permission and the children came in.

Kagome sat her book aside and reached into her pack for three coloring books and three packs of crayons. "Here Shippo, here Rin do you want to color with me?"

"Yeah," both children exclaimed as they ran to the bed and sat next to Kagome. Sakura just shook her head as she headed to the kitchen to help prepare the noon meal.

Just then someone came into Kagome's room without knocking this aggravated Sesshomaru greatly and he growled. "Explain yourself Kenta." Sesshomaru demanded of the guard who entered without knocking.

"Mi lord," he bowed down on a knee, "there is a monk and a slayer at the front gate claiming to be friends of the kit and the miko. They request to see her."

"Sango, Miroku," Shippo started bouncing on the bed; "Momma Sango and Miroku are here." Kagome just smiled at him as she remembered that she had asked Sesshomaru to take her to see her friends when she was better.

"Would you like me to have the guards show them to your room Miko?" Sesshomaru's voice invaded her thoughts.

"I would greatly appreciate that mi lord." Kagome answered her eyes not reaching his.

"Well show them to the ladies room they are her friends and must have heard from the half-breed where she was and are obviously worried." Sesshomaru demanded. The guard didn't even bother to answer he just bowed and headed off to gather Sango and Miroku as he was ordered.

_With Sango and Miroku in front of the castle_

"Sango do you think that Kagome is ok?" Miroku asked worried for their friend.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome, Miroku." Sango said trying to hide how nervous she was. She began stroking Kilala for comfort.

Suddenly the guard who originally stopped them came out and said, "Follow me; Lord Sesshomaru wants me to bring you directly to Lady Kagome."

Sango and Miroku both let out breaths that they hadn't realized they had been holding, "Kilala come," Sango said as Kilala jumped on her shoulder and mewed "Yes we are going to see Kagome."

Sango and Miroku just followed Kenta in silence as he led the way to Kagome's room. When they reached it this time he did knock and wait to be acknowledged by the demon lord. "Enter Kenta"

He opened the door and let Sango, Kilala, and Miroku through. Kagome's face just lit up with happiness. "Sango, Miroku, Kilala, I'm so happy to see you. Lord Sesshomaru was going to bring me back to Kaede's village when I was well enough to travel so I could see you. How did you know where I was?" Kagome questioned her friends.

They waited for Kenta to leave the room before answering Kagome. Then they looked to Sesshomaru for permission to proceed. He just nodded his agreement and listened intently as Sango and Miroku began their story.

"Well at first Inuyasha couldn't quite understand why Shippo didn't come to him for help when you were hurt." Sango began.

"Then he doubled over in pain, Kaede was going to check on him but then he started crying." Miroku continued.

"He admitted what he did to you and that Kikiyo asked him to do it but he doesn't understand why he did it he swears he'd never intentionally physically hurt you Kagome." Sango finished.

Kagome sighed, "I told you what I saw and heard and I just thought if I got Shippo back to my time fast enough and was able to seal the well until I was ready to come back he couldn't hurt me." She looked over to Sesshomaru and saw that his eyes were bleeding red, "Sesshomaru-sama are you all right?" She asked concerned when he didn't answer Kagome had to think fast. "Rin, Shippo, I do believe it is time for lunch will you please take Sango and Miroku to get something to eat have Sakura bring Lord Sesshomaru's food here again today."

"Yes Momma," Shippo said cleaning up the coloring books and crayons then grabbing Rin's hand as they headed over to Sango and Miroku, "come on Sango-Chan and Miroku-Chan I'm sure you're hungry after your long journey."

"Yes, Rin and Shippo will show you to the dining area." Rin said happily taking Miroku's hand as Shippo retrieved Sango's. The two adults just went with the children quietly.

Once they were out of the room, Kagome got out of bed, knowing that she would probably be reprimanded by Sesshomaru for it later, and walked over to him at the desk he had his eyes adverted to the desk in front of him. He did not want Kagome to see him, he did not want to scare her. Sesshomaru was doing battle with his beast to keep him in check, 'Must kill the hanyou, he tried to kill our mate and could not remember.'

'Not now first we need to dispose of the corpse miko and convince Kagome of our love.'

'But she must know we love her.' His beast tried to reason and come out.

'No it is too soon she thinks that we care for her she does not know we are in love with her yet.'

His beast was calming as he said this, 'When did you realize you love her as I do?"

"Last night when I kissed her I suspected that I loved her, but when she turned to me for comfort I knew then that I loved her deeply." Sesshomaru had no clue he spoke these words out loud until he felt Kagome's hand on his cheek. She tilted his head to look at her and she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Sesshomaru, you love me?"

Before either of them knew what happening Sesshomaru had her in his arms kissing her as he carried her back to the bed. He continued to kiss her until he sensed she needed to breathe. He continued to kiss her cheek up to her ear, then he nuzzled her cheek with his own as he whispered in her ear, "Kagome, you should not be out of bed, at least not until tomorrow."

She blushed and adverted her eyes so she wasn't looking at him, "I know Sesshomaru I'm sorry but you looked like you were in so much pain and I just wanted to help you."

"Oh my little Miko I was trying to reason with my beast he has already fallen in love with you and he wanted to hunt down those who had hurt you and destroy them." Her eyes shot right back to Sesshomaru's. "Yes my beast has chosen you to be our mate as have I but I will not rush you I know my half-breed brother has truly hurt you."

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she hugged him, "Thank you for understanding." Just then the door swung open and Inuyasha came rushing in.

"Get your hands off her you bastard." He demanded as he walked over to Kagome. Sesshomaru stood by Kagome and began growling at Inuyasha. "Come on Kagome get up and let's go."

"No, Inuyasha." She said sternly.

"What did you say to me wench." He demanded.

"I said I'm not going with you. I don't want to go with you I want to stay with Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stood a little straighter and his beast began to purr. 'She's choosing us.'

'Yes,' Sesshomaru replied to his beast, 'now shut up and let me handle this.' "Inuyasha, I demand to know how you got into my home without being noticed." Sesshomaru demanded of his half-brother.

"It was easy I just used a sleeping spell on the guards." Inuyasha laughed. "Now I mean it Kagome get up and come with me."

"No Inuyasha I'm under strict orders from the healer that I am not to move from this bed until tomorrow. And even then I will not be going with you."

"And why the hell not, it's not like you have a choice."He demanded aggravating Sesshomaru's beast again.

"Because I already told you I want to stay with Sesshomaru."

"Why would you want to stay with him?"

"Because she trust me, and I won't try to kill her, but most importantly when she is ready I intend to make her my mate." Sesshomaru chimed in.

"You what Lord Stick up his ass is really considering mating a human and a miko at that?" Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha as his eyes began to bleed red and his stripes became jagged, his beast was trying to take over.

"Inuyasha I think you'd better leave now before you upset Lord Sesshomaru's beast anymore and he can't control him." Kagome cautioned.

But Inuyasha just stayed where he was. Sesshomaru howled and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck, "You will not disrespect me or my chosen half-breed. So you will leave now before I decide to end your life for you." Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha into the hall way as Sakura brought the trays for her lord and lady. He quickly got up and ran away mumbling something about getting Kagome back no matter what.

"Is everything ok?" Sakura asked as she placed Kagome's tray in her lap and Sesshomaru's on the desk.

"Yes Sakura just a little nuisance that Lord Sesshomaru had to take care of you may go now thank you."

"Yes Lady Kagome, Myra, will be in to check on you shortly after the noon meal."

"Thank you Sakura," Kagome watched as Sakura exited the room and closed the door behind her. "Sesshomaru," Kagome said cautiously, "Sesshomaru please," She sat her tray aside as she once again got out of bed going to him. She began rubbing his chest with her hands in a circular motion, "Please Sesshomaru come back to me, don't leave me like this." She began to cry, his beast began to calm, and Sesshomaru became himself again realizing he'd almost lost control he wrapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her tightly to his body. He kissed the top of her head and his beat growled softly like a purr calming her and she fell asleep.

Not feeling hungry and only wanting to feel the woman in his arms against him Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and placed her back on the futon, he moved her tray to the desk with his own and lay down beside her pulling her back into his embrace he gently placed a kiss to her lips and drifted off to sleep.

Three Chapters in a week I'm impressed with myself. However this chapter may have taken longer if it hadn't been for a very special person inspiring me the way he did. He is not anyone on here that I know of so I shall just say thank you to G.P.


	8. Realizations and Acceptance

Ch. 8 Realizations and Acceptance

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of Myra entering the room a short time after he and Kagome dosed off. "Mi lord is it OK to enter?" She asked nervously she could sense the miko's scent mixed with his.

"Yes, Myra," he said getting out of bed, "if you could examine the miko without waking her it would be most appreciated." He told her.

"Yes mi lord," Myra acknowledged as she went about looking over Kagome, "Well she seems to be fine at the moment and she seems to be getting better. She can get out of bed as early as tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru just nodded, "if there is nothing else mi lord I will be leaving now."

"Actually Myra you can answer me this does Lady Kagome really need to remain on the diet of broth, bread, water and tea for another day or two?" Sesshomaru asked trying to keep the anxiety from his voice.

"No she seemed to do rather well today so I guess not mi lord as long as she eats light." Myra replied.

"Hn, thank you, Myra, now you may go, please make sure the children don't bother her for the rest of the evening she needs her rest."

"Yes, mi lord." Myra bowed and exited the room quietly. Sesshomaru waited until he was certain that she was down the hall until he crawled back into bed, gently taking Kagome into his arms and kissing her on the lips.

**In the garden with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin**

Sango and Miroku were sitting beneath the Sakura tree watching as Rin and Shippo were playing tag in the garden when Shippo ran up and jumped in Sango's lap. "Sango do you think that Lord Sesshomaru likes my momma?"

"I don't know why do you ask, Shippo?" Sango asked him as Rin came and sat down next to her.

"Because Lord Sesshomaru has not left Kagome's side for very long since we returned to the castle." Rin chimed in.

"And when Rin and I were coloring with Momma earlier today she smelled like Lord Sesshomaru. I think he stayed in her room last night." Shippo beamed.

"Well that may be Shippo we were all worried about her after what happened to her the other night." Miroku reasoned. 'The only question is why did he care what happened to a human girl a miko none the less.' Miroku made a mental note to discuss this with Sango later when the children weren't around.

Just then Myra came out and announced that the evening meal would be served. "Lord Miroku, Lady Sango, Rin, and Shippo the evening meal shall be served shortly if you would like to wash up."

"Yes Myra, thank you. We will be in shortly." Sango said placing Shippo on his own two feet as Rin stood up waiting for the adults to join them. Myra turned and left to return to the kitchen.

"Rin and Shippo why don't you two run along and get ready I would like to talk to Sango for a moment." Miroku suggested

"OK Miroku we'll see you at dinner." Shippo said taking Rin by the hand and leading her back into the castle.

When she was sure the children were out of hearing range Sango turned to Miroku and asked, "What did you wish to talk to me about Miroku?

"Why do you think Lord Sesshomaru saved Kagome when Inuyasha attacked her and why do you think he's keeping her here?"

"I think he saved her because she means a lot to Rin. However I do not know why he's keeping her here. But I have noticed that he has been paying her a lot of attention and has not left her side very much since we've been in the fortress."

"Yes, as have I do you think there is some merit to the theories of the children, Sango?"

"There may be Miroku, I guess we'll just have to watch and see." Sango said heading into the castle.

"Yes I do believe you are correct Sango." Miroku said falling into step with her. Dinner went by quietly no one questioned the absence of Sesshomaru they all knew he'd be with Kagome in her room.

_**The Next Morning**_

Kagome woke earlier than usual feeling arms wrapped warmly around her she turned on her side to find Sesshomaru laying peacefully next to her. She let her eyes slowly wander over his facial markings from the crescent moon on his forehead to the stripes on his cheeks. 'Mmmm he's so handsome, yet he's also peaceful when he sleeps.' Kagome knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself she gently began to stroke his cheek with her finger tips. She felt Sesshomaru's arm tighten around her and she stopped momentarily thinking he was waking up. But when he didn't open his eyes she became emboldened and placed a kiss to his cheek.

'She's touching me; she really thinks I don't know that she's awake already.' When Sesshomaru felt her lips touch his skin his eyes shot open wide. Startling Kagome she jumped back slightly blushing. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru; I didn't mean to wake you."

He just smiled at her and replied, "You did not wake me Miko, and I woke as soon as I heard the change in your breathing." This caused Kagome to blush even deeper and adjust her eyes so she was looking at his bare chest. "There is no need to be embarrassed I am a yuki remember? You are beautiful first thing in the morning." Gasping Kagome's eyes shot back to Sesshomaru's. Taking advantage of the situation Sesshomaru kissed Kagome his tongue gently probing her mouth as he took possession of it with his own. Kagome found her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck and her hands running through his long silver hair. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome tighter to him and she instinctively arched her back trying to get closer. His beast started growling a sound that came from low in his chest a sound that sounded like a contented purr. Needing air Kagome broke the kiss and smiled at Sesshomaru looking deeply into his golden eyes. It was in that moment that Kagome realized that she loved the demon lord. Before the spell could be broken Kagome leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru again. This time he deepened the kiss and before Kagome knew it she was laying on her back beneath him. She just looked up at him with questioning eyes and he kissed her again. She didn't struggle for some reason she felt safe and secure in his arms. She didn't question the feeling she just knew that for some reason being here with him like this felt right.

'I'm in love with Sesshomaru, the killing perfection. Am I really so fickle that I can go from loving one brother to loving another in such a short time.'

'_No you never really loved Inuyasha you thought you did. You know that Lord Sesshomaru is better than that. He will never hurt you the way Inuyasha did.'_

'Who are you and why are you answering all my questions?'

'_I am you just you're inner self. I know you inside and out I know you better than anyone.'_

'OK I get that now will you just shut up and let me enjoy this before he decides he wants to come to his senses?'

'Oh sure but I don't think he will unless he senses the children in the hall.'

Sesshomaru broke the kiss reluctantly leaving Kagome with a feeling of emptiness as he stood up next to the bed. "The children are coming. Don't worry that won't be the last time I kiss you."

Kagome looked up at him dumbfounded. "What do you mean Sesshomaru?"

"I told you before Kagome that I intend to make you my mate." She just nodded, "I wouldn't do that unless I loved you."

"Do you love me Sesshomaru?" She asked shyly.

"Yes Kagome, I do."

She sat up smiling at him as she took his hand in hers and gently pulled on it urging him to sit down next to her. "I love you too."

"What happened to the feelings you had for my half-breed brother?" He asked skeptically

"I realize now that I'd never really loved him. It was a child's infatuation, I thought I loved him but I never really did. I never felt as intensely for him as I do for you I guess I just loved him as a friend but after his betrayal of me I don't even think of him as that anymore."

Sesshomaru just nodded as he gently squeezed her hand in understanding and kissed her again gently on the lips. They were so distracted that they did not even notice that Rin, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had entered the room. Placing his forehead to hers he said, "I'm just glad that I was the one who was capable of making you realize that what you felt for him was not what you had once thought of as love." Kagome smiled back at him but then looked over his shoulder to find four faces with gaping mouths watching them.

Sorry it took so long to update been kinda busy around here with family things going on and all. I was up early this morning and decided that I'd try to finish it. Sorry it's so short it seemed to be longer on my word program.


	9. Something Like Family

Ch. 9 Something Like Family

Sesshomaru slowly adjusted himself so he was able to turn and look at the group behind him while still sitting on the futon with Kagome. He pulled her close and growled playfully letting her know that he did not mean to hurt the others she just smirked trying to hold in her laugh and nodded. Just then he gave the four standing in the door way a death glare and growled possessively at them the children jumped back grabbing hold of Sango's and Miroku's hands, "Come on Sango and Miroku," Shippo stuttered slightly more out of surprise than fear, "I'm sure we can wait for momma and Sesshomaru-sama in the garden." The children dragged the adults away still gaping and the door closed behind them.

Sesshomaru just turned to Kagome and smirked while she was still trying to hold back her laughter Sesshomaru just nodded and she let it loose. She cracked laughing as she rested her head on his chest letting the tears of joy and happiness run freely. "Why do you cry Kagome? I do not sense sadness in you." Sesshomaru asked confused.

"I'm not sad Sesshomaru, I'm very happy, I'm happy because I have my friends, Shippo, Rin, and you in my life." She moved back to look at him placing her hands on either side of his face. He just smirked at her as she leaned in and kissed him gently.

Sesshomaru moaned and a low growl projected from his chest. He reluctantly broke the kiss and said, "You'd better get ready I have a feeling if we are not at breakfast soon the children will be coming back up here to find us."

Kagome just nodded as she moaned disappointingly. Sesshomaru stood and started for the door. "Um… Sesshomaru," She asked nervously as he turned around to look at her, "where could I possibly take a bath? I've been in bed for a few days now and would greatly appreciate getting properly clean."

Sesshomaru just nodded and led her to a door across the room which she assumed was a closet and opened it to reveal a beautiful bathroom with an indoor hot-spring on one side and a cooler body of water on the other. She found on the side there was a wall containing bathing oils and soaps. "You will find everything you need in here and I will have a servant bring you some more clothing. I'm going to prepare myself for the day and I shall meet you when you are ready."

Kagome just blushed and smiled bowing her head, "Thank you, Sesshomaru I shall be ready shortly."

Sesshomaru just smiled as he realized that she was still an innocent in nearly every sense of the word. He took one clawed finger and put it under her chin raising it so she was looking him in the eye, "There is no need to be shy around me Kagome, I love you and I would never force you to do something that you did not want to." He kissed her gently on her lips before leaving her to bathe.

After Sesshomaru left Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "If he only knew," She sighed, "I love him and I _want _to be with him but I just don't know how. I mean I'm still a virgin for kami's sake. At least for now I have a family of some sorts." She sighed nervous that eventually Sesshomaru would get bored with her and send her away. Kagome stripped out of her clothes she'd been wearing since returning to the castle and slipped into the hot spring letting her muscles relax she drifted off into her own little world thinking of the demon lord and what he'd said to her just before he'd left her.

_**With Sesshomaru in his own bathroom  
><strong>_

Sesshomaru sighed as he sank into the hot spring thinking of the miko in the next room. He hoped that soon she would be moving from the chambers neighboring his and into his own. 'Oh my little miko if only you knew how you affect me you'd probably run far, far away.' He just let his sore muscles relax knowing that soon he would make her his own and then he would have the family he always wanted. He just smirked as a servant left him a towel and change of clothes near the edge of the spring and quickly exited, "Hn yes our family quite the unconventional one but our family none the less." Sesshomaru put into words the thoughts and feelings he'd been denying since he first saw the little miko with his hanyou half brother, no not just any miko; his miko.

_**With Kagome**_

After feeling her muscles ease she took the cloth that Sakura had left by the hot spring and lathered it with a good amount of soap as she washed herself she couldn't help but think of Sesshomaru and what he was doing. She washed her body vigorously trying to get as clean as possible and make sure she smelled good when she met up with him again, then she washed and rinsed her hair. Little did she know that just these simple everyday tasks that she took for granted would make her feel a hundred times better. She quickly dried and dressed in the clothes that Sakura had left for her.

Kagome touched the kimono gently almost in worship it was simple but elegant a light blue with the design of a sun surrounded by a crescent moon on the back of it the rest of it was covered in little silver stars almost as if it represented the lord, herself, and those around them. She put on the kimono, obi, and matching shoes before exiting the bathroom and entering into her own chambers. Sesshomaru was waiting for her and she smiled sheepishly at him as he looked her up and down taking in her natural beauty. "You look absolutely ravishing, Kagome."

She blushed a little deeper, "Thank you Sesshomaru you look quite handsome yourself." She said approaching the lord. 'Who am I kidding he's absolutely sexy.' She said to herself.

Sesshomaru sensed the spike in her scent, 'hmm arousal, perhaps I shall have this woman for my mate sooner than expected.' Sesshomaru just offered his arm and politely asked, "Shall we join the rest for breakfast now."

"Yes of course, I hope they haven't been waiting long." Kagome said as she took it yet still feeling a little ashamed that she wanted a bath before breakfast even though the rest were already awake.

"No, they were awake early. I think they were just eager to see you but then the children took the monk and the slayer to the gardens to await us as we prepared for the day. We shall go and announce that we will be heading to the dining area for our morning meal if you would like."

"Yes I would like that very much." She smiled brightly up at Sesshomaru. He just smiled down at her as they left her room in search of her kit, his ward, and her friends, the monk and slayer.

_**In the gardens with Rin, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku**_

The children were running around playing tag when they suddenly came and sat beside Miroku and Sango. "Sango-Chan," Rin asked gaining the attention of the demon slayer as she looked down at the little girl, "do you think Sesshomaru-sama likes Kagome-Chan?"

"I don't know Rin you'd have to ask him that. I'm no expert on other people's emotions especially not a taiyouki like our lord Sesshomaru."

"I hope he does." Shippo piped in.

"Why is that Shippo?" Miroku asked the kit.

"Because Kagome is like my momma and that would mean Sesshomaru-sama would be like my daddy. Although I don't know if I'd want Rin for a sister." He explained.

Rin pouted, "Shippo why would you say such a thing?" Sango asked shocked at how mean the kit sounded, "That's a terribly mean thing to say about Rin, you know that Lord Sesshomaru is like a father to her and if anything ever happened between him and Kagome that would make her as much Rin's mother as yours."

Shippo looked at Rin feeling slightly guilty as Kagome and Sesshomaru rounded the corner watching the exchange between the four. "I'm sorry Rin it's just that I really like you and I'd like to be able to ask Lord Sesshomaru if you could be my mate someday and it'd be kind of awkward if I thought of you as a sister."

Suddenly Rin's face brightened, "It's OK Shippo I really like you too." At hearing this Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Shippo just blushed but he was very happy at hearing this.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome trying to find the humor in such a serious conversation between the children and two adults who weren't their parents. "What's so funny, Miko?" He asked in his cold monotone voice.

Suddenly the humor left Kagome, "I'm sorry mi lord, I just think it's cute that Shippo and Rin already have crushes on each other."

Sesshomaru just nodded and said, "Hn," acknowledging this as fact making her believe that he didn't care for it after all Rin was his little girl, but secretly he felt pride that his soon-to-be-mate's kit found interest in his adopted daughter. He knew that with the proper training that Shippo would be a great and strong yuki someday. Just then he and Kagome walked into the clearing where everyone was sitting. "Hey everyone, how are you doing today?" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"We are all well Kagome. I see you're feeling better this morning." Miroku answered for everyone as his hand reached down to grope Sango's backside. "Henti," the group heard the tajiya yell as she smacked the monk across the face. They just turned around to see Miroku with a big red hand print on his face and a huge grin, "I've told you before, Monk, don't grab me!"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I do believe it's time that we go to the dining room for breakfast."

Sango just stood up and said, "Yes, mi lord I do believe you are right." As the two children sitting beside her and Miroku jumped up and ran to the demon lord and the miko.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama, good morning Kagome-chan." Rin smiled up at them brightly.

"Good morning Rin, how are you this morning." Kagome smiled down at the girl.

"I'm good."

"Good morning Momma, good morning Lord Sesshomaru. I'm glad to see you out of bed this morning momma are you feeling better?" Shippo asked nervously

"Yes Shippo I'm feeling much better thank you." Kagome said as the group turned and headed into the castle. Miroku quickly recovered and followed close behind. It did not get past him that the lord was staying close by Kagome's side.

Breakfast passed by quietly as the group ate. Kagome stole glances at Sesshomaru and every time she looked up at him she found him watching her with golden intense eyes. When the meal was done Rin and Shippo asked Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to join them in the gardens. "Kagome-chan will you, Sango, and Miroku come out to the garden with us?"

"Yes Shippo I'd love to for at least a little while. How about you Sango and Miroku want to come out to the gardens with us?" Kagome asked her friends.

"I'm game it'll be nice to be able to spend time with you." Sango replied.

"Yes, Kagome, it is a beautiful day." Miroku replied, "How about you mi lord will you be joining us?"

"No not at this time Monk, I have work to attend to," Sesshomaru watched as the miko's face fell slightly, "However I did promise the children if the miko was feeling better today that we'd have a picnic in the gardens for lunch so I shall be joining you for the noon meal." He watched as Kagome's face brightened.

"Oh yeah that's right," Shippo said excitedly, "so we are going to eat lunch in the garden today, mi lord?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, as long as Kagome is feeling up to it." Sesshomaru eyed Kagome curiously.

"Yes mi lord I would like that very much." Kagome blushed slightly it was the first time he'd called her by her name in front of anyone except the children.

"OK then," Sesshomaru said standing and waiting for the rest of them to stand as well, "I shall see you all at the noon meal. I will be in the library if anything should happen."

The group went out to the garden as Sesshomaru went to his library/ his office to get some paper work done.

_**With the larger group in the garden**_

Rin and Shippo were running around gathering flowers for reefs while Kagome and Sango were sitting under the Sakura tree where Miroku was currently knocked out after trying to grab both their backsides. "So Kagome what exactly is going on with you and Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know Sango. I do know I'm developing strong feelings for him. I think I'm in love with Sesshomaru." Kagome told her friend.

"Really how do you know?" Sango asked.

"Because I care about him and I feel really intensely for him. I feel for him as I have never felt for anyone before."

"Really even Inuyasha?" Sango asked skeptically.

"Especially Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "Sango, I'm finding myself physically attracted to him in a way that I never felt for Inuyasha. I don't just think it's lust because with these feelings of attraction are feelings of caring, understanding, compassion, and most importantly this intense need to see him happy. I want him to be happy even if I don't make him happy or even if it's not with me." Kagome reasoned.

"Well then my friend you are most definitely in love with Sesshomaru." With this there was a change in the air, Shippo and Rin both sensed it and Miroku awoke suddenly.

Shippo ran over to Kagome and jumped in her arms as Rin jumped in her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Momma something or someone is coming and it's not very nice." Shippo cried.

Suddenly Inuyasha was standing right in front of them with his eyes glowing red. "That's right runt," said reaching for Kagome, "Now you are going to come with me Wench."

"NO INUYASHA I WON'T!" Kagome said transferring Shippo to her shoulder and wrapping her arms around Rin as she began running through the garden trying to lose Inuyasha so she could find a way to get to Sesshomaru.

"That's right wench run. Try to find the bastard he won't be able to stop me from getting what I want." Inuyasha laughed evilly.

Suddenly it occurred to Kagome that she couldn't protect herself and the children as well so Kagome sat them both down and stooped down to Rin's size. "Rin, Shippo listen to me," Kagome said trying to sooth the crying children, "You need to run as fast as you can and find Sesshomaru. Tell him what is happening and that Inuyasha is attacking me."

"OK Momma," Shippo ran off trying to find the lord and he remembered that he said he'd be in the library.

Rin started to run after Shippo but stopped and ran back to Kagome wrapping her in a hug, "I love you Kagome-chan."

"I love you to Rin," Kagome hugged the girl back, "Rin if anything happens to me I want you to tell Sesshomaru that I said I love him, can you do that for me?"

Rin smiled brightly at Kagome and nodded as she ran off to find her lord hoping they could get back in time to stop Inuyasha from taking Kagome away from them. "I know you're there Inuyasha you might as well come out."

"Ahh so you're miko powers are getting stronger. You love my brother now do you? Have you become his whore yet?" Inuyasha asked menacingly.

"Yes my powers are getting stronger as for Sesshomaru what I do or do not feel for him is none of your business just like it's none of your business what I do or do not do with him." Kagome said hoping that she could stall Inuyasha until help would arrive.

_**In the library with Sesshomaru**_

Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk reading over treaties from the other lords when the children came plowing through the door without knocking. He was about to growl at them for their lack of manners when he noticed the look of terror in their eyes. "Rin, Shippo what's wrong, where is Kagome?"

"She's in the gardens Inuyasha attacked us there." Shippo said quickly.

"Slow down now tell me what happened again." Sesshomaru demanded feeling like his heart was in a vice.

"Sesshomaru-sama Kagome-chan was attacked in the garden by Inuyasha. She sent Shippo and me to get you, she told me to tell you that she loves you." Sesshomaru started to stand up but then he smelled Inuyasha and there was something else Kagome's tears and fear. He blocked out everything Rin had said up until Kagome said she loved him. He just growled causing the children to cower but he just took off in the direction of the garden where he last knew the miko to be.

_**In the garden with Inuyasha and Kagome**_

Sesshomaru came to a stop as he heard Inuyasha confronting Kagome about their relationship. "Ahh so you're miko powers are getting stronger. You love my brother now do you? Have you become his whore yet?" Inuyasha asked menacingly.

"Yes my powers are getting stronger as for Sesshomaru what I do or do not feel for him is none of your business just like it's none of your business what I do or do not do with him." Kagome said hoping that she could stall Inuyasha until help would arrive.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at his little miko's spirited response. Just then he heard a loud slap and saw her head fly to the side, "Liar, bitch I can smell him all over you!"

Kagome backed away from Inuyasha sensing a familiar and calming aura, she just looked over to Sesshomaru with a questioning glance. He just smirked and nodded. Kagome stepped to the side, "Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Just then Inuyasha face planted into the ground by where Kagome had been standing. She came to her senses quickly and ran over to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama you came."

"Of course I did you're my mate to be and you are in my home under my care and I will always protect you. Of course at the moment you didn't look like you needed it." He teased.

Just then Inuyasha stood as the spell wore off, "Well well dear brother how does it feel to have my sloppy seconds." Inuyasha said his voice dripping with anger.

"She was never yours you filthy half-breed. You have the dead miko isn't she enough for you?" Sesshomaru said moving Kagome to stand behind him as his eyes began to bleed red.

Inuyasha decided he'd had enough and attacked Sesshomaru while yelling at him, "That is where you are wrong she is mine and she will always be mine. I will kill her before I let anyone else have you especially you!"

"Sesshomaru move!" Kagome demanded as she moved out of the protection of his surrounding aura. He didn't know exactly what Kagome was going to do but as she flared her aura he understood that she needed him to do this he stepped in the direction her aura was pulling him in. "Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari," Kagome said knocking Inuyasha unconscious. Then she slowly approached him as she felt Sesshomaru tense she sent a calming feeling to him through her own aura, "I'm sorry Inuyasha but it has to be this way until we can guarantee that you won't hurt yourself, me or anyone else." Kagome said a few words in a low chant so quietly that Sesshomaru could not make out the words and before his eyes Inuyasha turned into his human form.

"You turned him into a human?" He asked Kagome skeptically she just nodded looking away blushing, "Why would you do that?"

"Because if he's in his purely human form he's pretty much harmless his aura has changed he's under a spell or potion of some kind while he's asleep he shall remain in his human form and he can be no danger to me or anyone else. Until the potion or whatever it is has worn off he is yours to do with as you please mi lord." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru begging him not to kill Inuyasha at least not until they had the answers to the questions they needed to ask.

Sesshomaru just nodded as two of his guards came into the clearing one a kitsune she recognized as Kenta, "Kenta, Mason take him to the dungeon he is not to be harmed apparently he is under a spell or potion of some kind and he is harmless as long as he remains unconscious."

Both men just bowed to Sesshomaru and said, "Yes mi lord right away mi lord." as they took Inuyasha and left not to be seen again.

Sesshomaru approached Kagome so quickly that she didn't even notice he was there until she found herself in his arms, "Kagome, I swear I am not going to let him take you away from me and the children. I love you, and I will protect you with my life."

Kagome just turned in his arms to face him she looked into his eyes, "Sesshomaru," she put her hands on either side of his face so she was framing it, "I know you would do anything to protect me and I love you that's why I sent Rin and Shippo to find you. I didn't want Inuyasha to take me away from you without telling you at least one more time that I love you. I was afraid if I couldn't stall him until you got here he might take me away from you and I wanted you to know that I would fight with all I had to stay alive until you got to me." She was babbling and she knew it but Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind at least she didn't think he did until he leaned in and claimed her lips with his own as he pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Without breaking the kiss Sesshomaru jumped up to the balcony of her room with her in his arms and opened the door. Just as quickly he opened the door and closed it behind him. He could feel her aura changing and he could smell her arousal. As much as he wanted her he wanted to make love to her and he wanted to claim her as his mate but he wouldn't because he wanted her to come to him willingly and not out of distress. He broke the kiss unwillingly, "Kagome, you have had a very stressful day you need to rest." She just nodded, "Lunch will be in a few hours, take a nap and I will reassure your friends and the children that you are alright and you will be joining us for lunch."

"OK…" she said stepping from the comforting circle of his embrace. "Sesshomaru," She asked nervously as he approached the bedroom door, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yes, Kagome," He nodded knowing that his mate-to-be needed him to comfort her, "I will come back in a moment Sakura is approaching she will be wanting to assure herself as well as the others that you are OK. After I talk to you and I will return get into bed and wait for me."

Kagome just nodded and did as she was told. Sesshomaru exited her room and met Sakura as she approached. "How is she mi lord is our lady OK?"

"She's fine Sakura she's just tired. I will stay with her until she falls asleep tell the children, the monk, and the slayer to meet me in my office. I want to assure them personally that she is OK." Sakura just nodded and went in search of the four with whom her lord wished to speak.

Sesshomaru entered Kagome's room again and saw that she was laying on her side just staring off into space. "Mm Sesshomaru is that you?"

"Yes Kagome it's me," he said climbing into bed next to her and pulling her into his embrace he felt her relax, "sleep now miko I will stay with you until you sleep and I will wake you when it's time for lunch."

She just cuddled closer and laid her head on his chest, "Mm OK Sesshomaru, and thank you for saving me."

He just laughed, "I will never let him hurt you my love now rest." Kagome's breathing became slow and even rather quickly. But he laid there holding her for another half an hour to make sure that she did not start to have nightmares or need him for any other reason. Sesshomaru listened to Kagome's breathing carefully and when he was sure that she wouldn't wake if he left her Sesshomaru quickly and quietly climbed out of bed and exited the room and headed to the library.

_**In the library with Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo**_

Sesshomaru entered the library to find the four he'd requested to see waiting for him. They all stood but Miroku spoke first. "How is Kagome is she OK mi lord?"

"She is fine she is resting at the moment. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and I do not want her disturbed until time for lunch and I will go wake her myself." Sesshomaru informed the group.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Sango bowed to him

"It is not a problem I intend to make her my mate and that means I will take care of her and keep her safe to the best of my ability." The group looked at him in shock before Sango and Miroku smiled at each other before the children started cheering. "Enough," He growled causing the children to calm down, "Slayer, Monk I would like to talk to you about something, Rin, Shippo why don't you too go play. If you go out to the gardens take Jaken with you."

"Yes mi lord." The children replied before running off to find the imp they so enjoyed torturing.

Sesshomaru went and sat down at his desk as the monk and slayer pulled up chairs near him. "You wished to talk to us Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango asked tentatively.

"Yes, I did. Did you notice anything different about Inuyasha when he approached?"

"What do you mean by anything different about Inuyasha, anything different about him how?" Sango asked

"Kagome said it seemed like he was under some kind of potion, spell, or something because she said his aura was different." Sesshomaru explained.

"Yes, I did notice something different about his aura when he approached. The aura of the being approached seemed familiar but also different also like it was evil or something like that."

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded, "Thank you for the information. However I do not want Kagome to be alone unless she is in the fortress or with myself is that clear. Sango I would like you to be by her side as often as possible without making her suspicious."

"That is not a problem Sesshomaru-sama. We were going to head back to Kaede's village to see how everyone is doing but I know Kagome would like to go visit her family in the future when she is well enough to travel and she'd greatly appreciate you taking her so I guess Miroku and I can wait until you do that and we can watch Shippo and Rin while you are gone." Sango offered up a compromise.

"Yes I think that would be a great idea, Slayer. If you don't mind staying on here I know that you are Kagome's friend but I would like you to stay on here at my castle as the head of her personal guard as well."

Sango blushed lightly. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, I appreciate the opportunity not only to help my friend but to spend time with her as well."

"It is I who should be thanking you for protecting Kagome." He said to Sango as he turned to Miroku, "Monk you are more than welcome to stay on here to help train Kagome in the art of using her miko powers but under no circumstances am I to hear that you have assaulted my mate's person in the way you do the slayer is that clear." Sesshomaru growled possessively at the thought of Miroku touching Kagome.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, I understand." And with that the two adults left the lord to get some work done until the noon meal.

OK another chapter done I know I kind of left you with a cliffy. I know if you're anything like me you hate them but I just wanted to get this one up because it took me so long to write. I had some issues with the family my grandmother has been in and out of the hospital so I had to use my time to write when I could get it. So I hope you enjoy it.


	10. Let the wooing continue

**Ch. 10 Let the wooing continue**

Sesshomaru spent a few hours in the library alone working on papers until a servant came and knocked on the door, "Enter."

"Mi lord the noon meal shall be served in the garden shortly shall I send Sakura to wake Lady Kagome." The lizard demon asked Sesshomaru nervously.

"No, Shinto, I will go wake Lady Kagome myself. Please let the others know that we shall be along shortly." He said standing from behind his desk.

"Yes, mi lord." Shinto said as he bowed out of the room.

**In Kagome's Room**

Kagome began to stir at the sound of knocking at her door. She remembered the earlier events of the morning and then remembered Sesshomaru was going to meet her before lunch. "Come in." She called as she got out of bed and straightened her kimono. When she looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there against the door his gold eyes watching her intently she smiled warmly as she greeted him, "Good afternoon Sesshomaru, I trust the rest of the morning was rather uneventful."

"Very," he just said in his monotone voice as he crossed the room and took one of Kagome's hands in his own, "how are you feeling did you rest well."

"Yes I slept well thank you," Kagome looked to the floor as she blushed, "and actually despite the little ordeal this morning I feel better than I did at breakfast."

Sesshomaru placed one finger under her chin and tilted her face so she was looking him straight in the eye. "Kagome why are you so nervous and embarrassed you should never be nervous of me and you most definitely shouldn't be embarrassed in front of me."

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm not used to being able to rest whenever I need it let alone sleep during the day." Kagome said turning a slightly darker shade of red.

"Why didn't the half-breed allow you to rest when you needed it?"Sesshomaru asked concerned.

"Yes he did but only short periods and only when we really needed it and threatened to mutiny if he didn't stop for a while."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said giving this some consideration, "I understand the importance of time when traveling but I could never be so barbaric as to make my companions continue when I myself know the importance of maintaining their health." Sesshomaru said leading Kagome out her bedroom door and down the hall towards the gardens where Rin, Shippo, Sango and Miroku were waiting.

_**In the gardens with Rin, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku**_

"Hello everyone, lovely afternoon for a picnic don't you think?" Kagome said brightly as she and Sesshomaru approached the group.

"Yes Kagome a very lovely day." Miroku said with a hint of amusement in his voice as his hand made its way to Sango's backside; and when it rested there all the group saw before Miroku was knocked out cold was Sango's face turn a beet red as she turned on him yelling, "Henti, I've told you before Monk don't grab me."

"Miroku you will never learn." Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru joined the group and sat down beside Shippo and Rin. The servants served everyone their food, bowed and left as the group settled down to enjoy their meal.

Just as Miroku was coming around he heard Rin ask Kagome, "Kagome-chan, since you're pretty much Shippo's mommy and Sesshomaru-sama is like my daddy can I call you mommy as well."

"Yes Rin, I'd be honored if you called me mommy." Kagome smiled at the little girl.

"Yay, thank you mommy that makes me very happy, I don't remember my real mommy," Rin saddened a little, "But now I have you to do all the things with me that a mommy and daughter should do." Rin smiled beamed at her.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange with no emotion on his face but inside he was very proud. He was proud because the child he'd come to view as his own and the woman he loved were getting along so well. The group finished their meal in silence then the children asked if they could stay outside to play. Sesshomaru and Kagome granted their permission as long as Jaken, Kenta, or someone else stayed with them. Sango and Miroku volunteered so as Sesshomaru stood to retreat to the library he motioned for Kagome to fallow him and she did.

**In the library with Kagome and Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru let Kagome enter the room first and silently closed the door behind them. "Kagome I wished to speak with you about something very important."

Kagome felt nervous of what the lord would wish to speak with her about. "What do you wish to speak with me about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as he took his seat behind the desk and motioned for her to sit in the one across from him.

He waited for her to do so before continuing. "Kagome, Sango has informed me that when you are well enough to travel you may like to go to your time through the well to visit with your family. I was wondering if you would like me to take you there."

Kagome just smiled, "Yes Sesshomaru I would like it very much. But I don't know if you can get through the well. I mean I know it has let Inuyasha through but no one else has ever tried."

"We shall see and if it doesn't you can stay for a few days and I will wait for you to return. I would never deny you time to visit with your family." He said taking her hand in his.

Kagome just blushed slightly, "Thank you Sesshomaru that means a lot to me just as it will mean a lot to my family."

"It is not a problem," he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "I only want to see you happy."

Kagome stood as Sesshomaru released her hand and she considered going back out to the gardens with her friends and the children; but then she reconsidered and came around the desk to place a chaste kiss on Sesshomaru's lips. But instead he put his arms around her waist and pulled her down into his lap as he kissed her more passionately, her arms snaked around his neck and her hands tangled into his hair. When they broke the kiss Kagome just asked him, "Sesshomaru would you like me to help you with something?"

"I don't know how much help you could be because these are treaties with the other lords but you can keep me company if you'd like." He said giving her thigh a gentle squeeze encouraging her to get up so she could move the other chair closer to his own.

She just smiled at him and said, "I think I just might take you up on that but first I think I'm going to go get my book out of my room." He just nodded his head in agreement. Kagome quickly made her way to her room and back with the book she'd been reading when Sesshomaru was with her in her room the day her friends arrived. Kagome found a pillow on the floor in the library and made herself comfortable as she began to read. They sat there in a comfortable silence as he did his work and she read. Occasionally one or the other would look up from what they were doing to admire their companion but when said companion would look up as well they quickly went back to what they were doing.

Suddenly the door to the library flew open and in ran two small children fallowed by a monk and slayer close on their tails. "Momma, Sesshomaru-sama, it is time for dinner." The Rin and Shippo said together.

Before either of them could respond Sango apologized for the children's behavior. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama when Myra came out to fetch us she said that she was going to send Sakura to get you and Kagome but the children insisted and we did try to get them not to run but they were so excited about seeing you both again."

"It's ok Sango, but I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama has taught Rin that you should always knock before entering a room with a closed door and I most certainly know that I have taught Shippo such." Kagome scolded the children gently.

They both apologized as their faces turned a slight pink in their embarrassment at being scolded for forgetting their manners. "Yes, momma we're sorry." Sesshomaru just watched on in awe as Kagome handled the children beautifully getting her point across without yelling or punishing them.

"Now if Sesshomaru-sama is ready I do believe it is time that we retire to the dining room for dinner and then the children should be getting ready for bed." Kagome suggested politely.

Sesshomaru just nodded as he stood and came from behind his desk to offer his arm to Kagome. She just smiled at him brightly as she accepted his arm politely. He just said, "Hn," rather satisfied at this and announced, "Yes Miko you are correct I do believe it is time that we go to the dining room for dinner."

Everyone watched in amazement as Kagome and Sesshomaru left the room although they knew the two had feelings for each other none of them could seem to get used to the idea of Sesshomaru giving little bits of affection to Kagome with others around. The children just smiled brightly as they ran after Kagome and Sesshomaru as Shippo called back to Sango and Miroku. "Come on you two Sesshomaru-sama won't be too happy if you're late for dinner."

Shaken out of their daze Miroku offered his arm which Sango warily accepted as they left the library to follow the group to the dining area. The entire time they walked there Sango kept eying Miroku out of the corner of her eye watching to make sure he didn't try anything and to her surprise he didn't. When they reached the dining room Miroku just pulled out Sango's chair and offered it to her once she was seated without the perverted monk attempting to assault her person did Sango turn to fully look at him. "Thank you Miroku." She smiled at him sweetly.

"You are quite welcome my dear." He responded in a polite tone as he went to his own seat. The group just watched the exchange in awe as Miroku resisted the urge to grope Sango. They all smiled when Miroku turned to look at them questioningly. Everyone except Sesshomaru just shook their heads as to say 'nothing' he knew what the monks change in behavior was all about as he was the one to explain to Miroku that as long as he kept groping the slayer in such a way she would never believe that his intentions were pure and that she would be cast aside as soon as he found a more agreeable, attractive, young woman. So Miroku decided to show Sango that she was the only one for him he would follow Lord Sesshomaru's example and even in private show Sango that he truly did respect and love her.

Dinner past by quickly and quietly seeing has how it had been a rather eventful day for everyone. By time every one finished the children were so tired that they did not argue when Sesshomaru announced it was time for bed. "Rin, Shippo I do believe it's time for you two to go to bed."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." They replied getting from their chairs and coming to hug him and Kagome goodnight.

Kagome hugged and kissed both the children on the fore heads while Sesshomaru gave them a gentle squeeze and patted them on the head. As they turned to leave Kagome called after them, "Go ahead and get changed and I will be up shortly to tuck you in." At her promise the children scurried off to their rooms to prepare for bed.

The adults were next to leave the dining room when Sango announced that she too was going to turn in for the night. "It has been quite an eventful day for all of us I do believe I'm going to go to bed myself."

Suddenly Miroku was there offering his arm, "May I have the honor of escorting you to your room my dearest Sango?"

Sango was a little shocked but she was also very flattered so she accepted the monks offered arm, "Why thank you Miroku I would greatly appreciate that."

Just before they were out of earshot Sesshomaru said something to Miroku, "Monk if you are not going to retire yourself I would like to see you in the library after I escort the miko to her quarters after she tucks the children in if you don't mind." He stated it neither as a demand or request letting Miroku know that it could wait till morning if he wished.

Miroku just look over his shoulder and answered in the affirmative. "Yes my lord I'm sure I will be waiting for you and if not I will gladly meet you there after our individual tasks are done."

Sesshomaru just nodded and offered his arm to Kagome, "Shall we go finish putting the children to bed." He asked her.

She smiled at him brightly as she took his arm, "Yes, let's do."

He smiled down at her and led her to the children's rooms first Rin's Kagome just turned to him and kissed his cheek as she knocked on Rin's door and entered leaving it open a crack. "Hey Rin are you ready for bed?" Kagome asked quietly as she approached the bed where the little girl was sitting.

"Yes Momma," She said scurrying under the covers and asking the question that she'd been wandering about all day, "Momma, what happened to that mean Inuyasha?"

"Well sweetie Lord Sesshomaru locked him away because he was not only a danger to himself but to others. See he's really sick and if things work out the way they should he'll not only get better he won't be hurting anyone."

"You included?" Rin asked nervously

"Well hopefully but if he tries again there is no telling what Sesshomaru-sama will do. But he will do everything in his power to protect us you know that don't you Rin?"

"Yes Momma." Rin replied confidently.

"Now you go to sleep and I will see you in the morning." Kagome kissed her on the forehead, "I love you Rin."

"I love you too Momma." Rin replied as Kagome pulled the covers up to her chin.

Kagome got up and walked back to the door and closed it quietly behind her as she heard Rin's breathing even out letting them both know that she was sleeping peacefully. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck as he said, "You are wonderful with her you have a way at putting her at ease I have never seen another do."

Kagome sighed dreamily at his closeness. "Because I think of her as my own just as I do Shippo, I love them both very much."

"Hn," he just inhaled her scent, "good now we should go so you can tuck Shippo in and I will put you to bed before I go meet with the monk in the library."

Kagome giggled quietly at him as she leaned up for a kiss which he willingly gave, "I would love that greatly, my lord." She replied her voice getting husky with the endearment. Sesshomaru could smell the spike in her scent and thought 'Hn so my little miko wants me? If things keep progressing like this she will be my mate before the week is out.' So they went to the room next to Rin's and Kagome entered quietly to find Shippo already asleep on top of his covers so she gently picked him up in one arm while she used her other hand to pull the blankets down. She laid the sleeping Shippo on the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin as she kissed his forehead. Then she returned to her great lord and told him. "He was already asleep."

Sesshomaru just offered his hand as they walked down the hall to her room when they reached her door Kagome used her free hand to stifle a yawn she'd been holding. "I'm sorry my lord it has been a very long and eventful day."

"Not at all my little miko there is nothing to be sorry for. Go on in and get ready for bed and I will see you in the morning." Before Kagome could respond Sesshomaru captured her lips in a kiss that rebuked no argument. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome until he knew she was speechless and opened her door gently gliding her inside before closing it between them and heading to his library to meet with the monk.

Kagome just stood there for a moment in a daze then she shook herself out of it as she got ready for bed.

I know it's been a while since I have put up another chapter I kept thinking I was finished with this one and then I found that I wasn't satisfied so I kept going just to get writer's block but now I'm finally happy with it and it's done. I hope you enjoy.


	11. Decisions made and Actions Taken

**Ch 11 Decisions made and Actions Taken**

As Kagome entered her room she noticed that the room was illuminated with candlelight and on her pillow laid a long stem red rose with a beautiful ribbon and a letter containing Sesshomaru's seal. As Kagome approached the bed she picked up the rose tenderly and sniffed it inhaling the scent deeply before she gently laid it on the table beside her bed, then she picked up the letter and gently broke the seal to reveal the letter in her love's handwriting.

_My Darling Miko, _

_I am writing this not because I wish to hurt you but because I need to let you know that I love you and I want you more than anything. I'm afraid if I continue to share your bed before you are truly ready to become my mate in every sense of the word I will not be able to control my beast and he will not be patient enough to await your consent. So until the day we do become mates we must sleep apart. I'm sorry my love, know that this decision did not come easy to me and I will gladly wait the day that you become my mate for all eternity. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life loving you. Until then just know that I love you and I am in the room right next door if you should need me._

_All my love,_

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome read the letter tears slowly falling from her eyes. Yes she was slightly sad that he would no longer share her bed until the day that they became mates but she was also so happy that he respected her enough to want her to come to him when she felt she could comfortably and completely give herself to him mind, body, heart, and soul. It was then that Kagome knew she loved him with all her heart and she wanted nothing more than to be with him for the rest of her life. As long as she had her love and she was with him then nothing else mattered.

So Kagome laid the letter next to the rose and undressed before climbing into the bed and drifting off to sleep.

**With Sesshomaru and Miroku in the library**

Sesshomaru entered the library and quietly closed the door behind him as Miroku stood. "You wished to speak with me mi lord?"

"Yes," he said his voice not giving anything away, "I wanted to know exactly what are your intentions with the slayer, you seemed to take all by surprise accept for myself of course when you switched up your behavior this afternoon?"

"Well mi lord," Miroku gulped unsure of how to answer that question until he decided that honesty would probably just be best in this case seeing as how the great lord could sense a lie. "I hope to one day be able to confess my love to Sango and actually have her believe me. As it seems with my hentai behavior she does not appreciate it and is very unlikely to believe anything I say to her regarding my feelings for her."

Sesshomaru just nodded "Hn, that is good and wise because seeing as how my mate considers her more of a sibling than a friend I do not think it wise to continue your previous treatment of her in public and I will not have her harmed in any way, shape, or form as long as she is the miko's protector she shall be under my protection. Are we clear monk?" Sesshomaru slightly growled at him.

"Yes mi lord crystal clear. I would never dream of hurting Sango intentionally or otherwise."

"Good it has been a long day now I think we should both retire because I wish you to begin training Kagome in how to use her spiritual powers after breakfast tomorrow while I begin Shippo's training in self defense after breakfast."

Miroku just bowed and agreed, "I do believe that is a splendid idea Sesshomaru-sama until tomorrow then." Miroku just bowed again as he left the room and retreated to his own chambers.

Sesshomaru stayed at his desk catching up on paper work until he had every last treaty taken care of and he didn't even realize it. When he looked at where the pile used to be he just sighed realizing that there wouldn't be any more papers to sign or letters to respond to for at least a few days perfect it gave him time to spend with Kagome and to spend training the kit in the art of hand to hand combat.

**In Sesshomaru's Room**

Sesshomaru had just stripped down to his hamaka and was preparing to climb into the bed and try to sleep when he heard a light knocking on his door. Uncertain that he really heard anything at all he just ignored it until he heard knocking again this time a little louder. Sesshomaru knew that everyone should be in bed asleep so letting his curiosity get the better of him he went and opened the door slightly to find Kagome standing there. "Kagome what are you doing up? I thought you were in bed asleep." He said opening the door a little more so she could come in.

Kagome slowly entered the room with her head down, "Yes I know I'm sorry I just couldn't sleep. I tried but I just couldn't." She said so sadly and quietly that Sesshomaru almost couldn't hear her.

He closed the door quietly behind her then turned and took her into his arms. "Why can't you sleep Kagome? Were you having the nightmares again?" He asked concerned she just nodded and began to cry. She felt so weak and she didn't know how to tell him exactly what it was she saw when she tried to sleep. But when he was with her she felt safe and the dreams stayed at bay. He just held her until the sobs and tears stopped. He gently put Kagome away from him so he could look in her eyes. "Kagome do you wish to stay in here with me tonight then tomorrow we will try to figure out how to make the sleeping arrangements work until we are mated."

"Yes Sesshomaru, but I was thinking I would like to be your mate sooner rather than later." She said blushing slightly.

"Kagome are you sure? You do know when you become my mate that my beast will want to pup you as soon as possible and we both know we will want to at least try and wait until after the final battle with Naraku."

Kagome just took Sesshomaru's face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes, "I understand this Sesshomaru, but I love you and I want to be with you always. In my time a being mates is the same thing as husband and wife most of the time couples are equals. I know that here the wife is usually subservient to the husband and though I may not always be so I will try my hardest to make you happy even if we have to find a way to compromise." She emphasized her meaning by kissing him passionately and he returned her kiss when she heard him growl deep in his throat she broke the kiss momentarily, "Please Sesshomaru I want to be yours in every sense of the word don't make me wait too long."

At the sound of her sweet plea his resolve broke and he kissed her hard and filled it with the passion he had been holding back in the past. Kagome was both slightly shocked and extremely surprised at his actions. Kagome moaned lightly in her throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him, he tightened his hold on Kagome. Sesshomaru broke the kiss when he felt that she needed to breathe. "Kagome, tonight I will make you my mate and you will be with me forever. You do understand that when we become mates you life time shall then match mine?"

"Yes Sesshomaru I understand but I want to be with you forever and I want to spend as long loving you. I want to be the mother of your children and I already see Rin as my own daughter. We already have a family all that's left to do is make it official." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. He was rewarded with a little 'eep' at her surprise but instead of it hurting his ears he was quite pleased with himself.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome in the middle of his futon and lay down beside her before claiming her lips in another passionate kiss he told her. "Kagome, I know you will not always be a submissive mate you will probably challenge me at every turn, you are a beautiful independent woman, you match this Sesshomaru in intelligence I am quite sure I shall never get bored with our discussions, I love you as you are and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you so will you do this Sesshomaru the honor of becoming my mate tonight?"

Kagome just smiled up at Sesshomaru as she brought him back down to kiss him passionately with all the love she felt for him in her heart. Sesshomaru growled almost like a gentle purr deep in his chest he untied the sash on her dressing gown as her hands gently caressed his naked chest and traveled down to his hamaka. He trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck and to the junction where he would place his mating mark. As he opened her dressing gown he kissed his way to her breast where he found a strange contraption binding her breast. He arched a brow at her in question looking into her eyes, "It's a bra," she said reaching up between her breasts and unhooking the clasp, "see it opens as easy as that." He kissed her passionately again as he brought his hands up to her shoulders and slid the straps down her arms. With her bra removed Kagome was left wearing just her matching black panties which Sesshomaru made quick work of as he kissed his way down her body. Kagome moaned and teased in a whiney manner, "Sessh, that's not fair you still have clothes on."

Sesshomaru just smirked as he stood and made quick of his hamaka coming back to cover Kagome with his own. "So how is that?" He whispered in her ear his voice husky with passion as he gently nipped it sending shivers down her spine.

"Mmmm much better," she said turning her head to look in his eyes, "make love to me Sesshomaru please make me yours."

He kissed her hard and passionately positioning himself between her legs which she willingly opened for him. He let his hand slowly travel down her body to her womanly mound he felt her tense and broke the kiss. "Kagome I know you're nervous and I know this being your first time that it will hurt at least for a little bit, but I promise I won't do anything you don't want me too and I promise I will never intentionally hurt you emotionally, physically, or otherwise." He felt her relax and he kissed her again renewing the passion between them, he then let his hand gently caress her folds when he felt how wet she already was he slipped one finger inside her hole helping her to adjust for his entrance. He pumped his finger in and out of her sex as he felt her getting wetter he decided to add another digit to the one he already had inserted. Sesshomaru started to trail kisses down her body as his unoccupied hand began to fondle her right breast. He kissed where he would leave his mating mark and continued the kisses until he came to the left one where he used his tongue to play with her nipple before latching on and suckling like a hungry pup. Kagome gasped at the incredible sensations he was creating inside her body as her hands snaked into his hair. Kagome arched her back to give him better access as he began once again trailing kisses even lower when he came to her core he stopped and blew sweetly on her making her shiver. Taking the advantage Sesshomaru used his tongue to lick her clit while using his fingers to simulate what he would momentarily be doing with his member. Kagome felt heat pooling between her legs and didn't know what was happening to her until she felt a sudden burst of euphoria. Sesshomaru felt her walls tighten around his fingers and moved his tongue to lick up her juices, kissing his way back up her body Sesshomaru gently pulled his fingers from within her and when he was once again at eye level with her he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean. Kagome let a small moan escape her lips as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Taking this as his clue to continue Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance and began to slowly and gently slide inside her tight, wet passage. He tried to be gentle as he felt her maiden head give him resistance he didn't want to hurt her but he knew that soon enough the pleasure would be greater than the pain so he deepened the kiss as he broke through the barrier. Sesshomaru stopped momentarily as he waited for her the pain to subside and for her to adjust to his rather large size. He broke the kiss to look at her face he could see that her eyes were closed tightly so he brought the pads of his thumbs to her cheeks and wiped them away as he whispered huskily, "Kagome, love, look at me?" Kagome just shook her head no, "Please," he pleaded, "just look at me. I won't do anything until you give me the signal, but when you do I promise you that you will enjoy the act of making love and I want to see your beautiful eyes when you reach heaven." With that Kagome's eyes just shot open and she nodded encouraging him to continue. He pulled out completely all except for the tip and slowly pushed back in. Instead of the pain Kagome thought she would feel she felt a blissful pressure building up inside her. Sesshomaru kept his pace until both of them thought they would go crazy.

Kagome just moaned out a small plea, "Faster Sessh," but he held himself back until she pouted and pleaded again, "Please, Sessh, I'm not made of glass. You won't break me." With that Sesshomaru nearly lost control and began moving faster within her, but Kagome could tell he was still holding himself back so she wrapped her legs around his hips and placed both hands on either side of his head and looked deeply in his eyes as she whispered huskily, "Sessh, you are holding back from me, I'm not so fragile that I will break."

"Kagome you don't know what you are asking of me." He said trying to not let her see that his beast was trying to come to the surface.

"Yes, I do Sessh please," she gasped as his eyes tinted red and he began to move just a little bit faster. She moaned in ecstasy, "Yes Sessh, faster, harder." Kagome felt herself reaching the pinnacle of pleasure as he met her demands and he released his true form while still maintaining control, seeing this excited Kagome immensely. At the change in her scent Sesshomaru began to feel himself losing control as he was about to reach his peak. He could feel her inner walls grasping him tightly as she began to climax.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she felt the pressure within her building as if it was about to snap. "Kagome open your eyes," she shook her head no and he asked her in a more pleading tone, "Open your eyes for me Kagome, I want to see your eyes when you reach heaven. I want you to look at me and see me as I bring you to heaven." With that Kagome's eyes shot open her azure eyes met Sesshomaru's crimson rimmed golden ones. She felt the tension inside her snap as she reached her climax and she bit down on Sesshomaru's shoulder to prevent herself from screaming out in ecstasy. Sesshomaru's orgasm soon followed and he spilled his seed into Kagome's tight passage as he howled in victory before he bit the junction between her neck and shoulder marking her as his mate for eternity.

As the throbbing in their bodies began to cease Sesshomaru withdrew his fangs from her neck and licked the wounds to heal them. Kagome drew back to look at Sesshomaru and reached up to kiss his lips. He withdrew from her form as he rolled to his side pulling her into his embrace. Kagome just whispered, "Wow," as she snuggled deeper into him, "I never knew it could it be like that."

"It's only like that when you're in love, Kagome and before you ask no it's never been like that for me before because I have never loved another." Sesshomaru kissed her forehead gently as he asked, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Kagome just shook her head in the negative, "Just at the beginning but that is to be expected for a virgin." She just giggled.

"Hn," He was his only reply as Kagome looked up at him smiling. He reached down and kissed her passionately on the mouth, "sleep now Mate, I was going to have the monk start your spiritual training in the morning but with this wonderfully surprising turn of events I might put that off for a day or two and keep you in bed instead."

Kagome giggled as she snuggled closer to the demon she loved feeling happier than she had in a long time, "I think I like the idea of that and I don't think that Miroku will mind putting it off for a few days anyway." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Kagome then slept more peacefully through the night than she had in a very long time.

Ok I know it took longer than I anticipated but here is the next chapter and the first lemon. I hope you enjoy thank you for sticking with me.


	12. Waking As Mates

**Ch 12 Waking as Mates**

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling euphoric and relaxed. She was snuggled up next to the demon lord that she loved, the sun was shining and she was actually his mate. Kagome leaned up on her elbow to watch Sesshomaru as he slept gently she traced his features with her eyes. Unable to resist the urge Kagome leaned over and placed kisses to the crescent moon on his forehead, each of the stripes on both of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and then finally his lips. Kagome wasn't aware that he was even awake until she felt his arms tighten around her and the kiss deepened. When they both needed air to breathe they broke the kiss and looked deeply into each other's eyes however it was Sesshomaru who spoke first. "Good morning, Mate."

"Good morning Sesshomaru, how did you sleep?" She asked him.

He ran his hands along her body. "Mmm, I slept better than I have in a long time and I wouldn't mind waking up in much the same fashion again actually every morning in fact."

Kagome just smiled at him lovingly as she leaned down again to kiss him replying, "As long as we're not expecting a child I think that can be arranged." When their lips met the passion was renewed and neither could disguise the hunger the felt for each other.

Sesshomaru rolled them over on the bed so he had Kagome pinned beneath him. Sesshomaru broke the kiss whispering into her ear, "I love you, my mate."

Kagome felt shivers travel up and down her spine as she turned her head slightly and pulled him down for another kiss. She kissed him with all the love and passion she could muster as she felt his clawed hand gently cup her right breast. Instantly Kagome became aroused and pressed herself into him moaning as he growled deep in his throat. Sesshomaru positioned himself between her legs and broke the kiss to look at her questioningly at her slight nod he began to enter her tight passage as gently as possible. Kagome tried to lift her hips to make his entrance faster but Sesshomaru just placed a clawed hand on her stomach and gently pushed her down to the bed to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Kagome just pouted and he couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed her once again as he found himself inside her passage to the hilt. Kagome broke the kiss gasping as he began moving inside her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, oh, ooooh Sessh." She began as she felt her release coming fast.  
>He just kissed her mark and smirked into the side of her neck with pride at the fact that he had been her first and as her mate he could pleasure her as no other. "Yes, Kagome, scream my name." he whispered into her ear huskily. Just then he felt her walls tighten around him as she climaxed and screamed his name at the same time.<p>

Kagome knew her mate had not yet reached his release so thinking quickly she wrapped her legs around his hips, "Sessh love I'm not made of glass you don't have to be gentle with me every time."

"I know that my love but I don't want to hurt you." He replied

"Sessh I trust you, you would never intentionally hurt me severely," he just nodded as he felt her inner walls tightening again, "please Sessh faster, I'm going to come." She panted as she begged.

"Are you sure about that mate?"

"Yes, I want you to come with me." She nodded.

"In time love in time." Was all he said as he sped up and felt her having one orgasm after another.

She had at least six more orgasms before she began to beg for a final release. "Please Sesshomaru, I can't take anymore."

"Oh I think you can handle at least one more." He said as he felt her preparing to come one more time. He felt his own release coming as he pumped into her just a little faster and harder. They finally climaxed together as they screamed each other's names.

After they were both finally able to move Sesshomaru rolled off of Kagome and called for a servant to bring them some breakfast.


	13. Facing the Day

**Ch 13 facing the day**

When Sesshomaru and Kagome finished their breakfast they decided to join everyone in the garden to see how their day was going. It was the children, who were playing tag that noticed their approach first. The smiling children both ran to Kagome and Sesshomaru, when they noticed them holding hands, they stopped in their tracks and looked at each other as their smiles grew wider. However it was Shippo who spoke first when he noticed the change in her scent. "Mamma does this mean that you and Lord Sesshomaru are mates now." Kagome just looked at Sesshomaru and smiled before looking back to the children and nodding. Shippo and Rin looked at each other beaming before they hugged each other jumping up and down with excitement.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat drawing the children's attention to himself. "Alright now children that is enough," they stopped and looked up at him still smiling from ear to ear, "now run along and play."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." They said in unison as they ran off into the garden to resume their game of tag.

Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the tree where Sango and Miroku were sitting when they first came out. He then he sat down with his legs crossed then pulled her down in his lap and began to nuzzle her cheek. Kagome began to giggle as Sango and Miroku just watched on in disbelief. "Sesshomaru," Kagome said breathlessly, "we have an audience and the children are right there." She pointed out as Sesshomaru looked up and nodded in greeting to the other couple.

"Good day, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome." Miroku replied smiling mischievously as his hand reached for Sango's backside.

"Hentai," Sango smacked him across the face so hard that it not only left a hand-print but it also knocked him out, "Good day, Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome. I guess congratulations are in order?" Sango smiled at her friend warmly.

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome smiled warmly at her friend and then glanced at Miroku still passed out with a cheesy grin on his face, "I guess he will never learn." She said shaking her head at him.

Just then Shippo and Rin came running over, "Mama why is Mr. Miroku laying there like that?"

The three adults just looked at each other before Kagome and Sango began laughing hysterically, and Sesshomaru gave a slight chuckle. Shippo took a closer look and shook his head when he noticed the hand-print on his face. "He will never learn. He tried to grab you again didn't he Sango?"

Sesshomaru stopped chuckling to answer the children's questions, "Well Rin Sango smacked the monk when he acted in a way that no gentleman should treat a lady. Shippo, I'm sure you are well aware of the monk's behavior and let that be a lesson to you on how to never treat a lady."

Shippo replied to Sesshomaru as Miroku came to, "Oh I'm well aware how a lady should and should not be treated it's the monk who would do well to learn that. Thank you for the advice though."

Just then Miroku came completely too when Jaken came running through the gardens looking for his lord. "Mi Lord, lunch is served." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you Jaken," Sesshomaru said letting his mate stand and right herself, "Please take the children inside we shall be along shortly."

"Yes mi Lord but the lord of the North is here and insisting to see you in your study."

Sesshomaru just sighed, "Did he say why he wished to see this Sesshomaru?"

"No Mi Lord he just insisted that he must see you immediately."

Sesshomaru sighed again as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Thank you Jaken, tell Lord Rioku, I shall be along momentarily."

"Yes Mi Lord, come along children I'm sure Lady Kagome, the slayer and the monk will be joining you shortly." The children just looked back at Kagome and Sesshomaru wondering if they should fallow Jaken or not.

"It's alright children we shall be along shortly." Kagome told them.

When the children were out of ear shot she turned to Sesshomaru her eye brow cocked at him in question. "The Northern Lord is most likely here to request again that this Sesshomaru mate one of his daughters."

"Oh," Kagome's face fell as Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms, "I understand."

"Kagome you are my mate and I will take no other because when Inu yuki mate we usually take one mate and mate for life. I love you and after I tell him that I have taken a mate he will accept it."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru her eyes shining brightly with all the love she felt for him. "I love you too Sesshomaru."

He kissed her passionately and deeply, "Now you and your friends go have lunch with the children and I will join you as soon as I can." Kagome just nodded knowing that Sesshomaru was a yuki of his word and would do his best to make it so.

"Come on Sango, Miroku, the children are waiting and I'm sure you guys are starving I know I am." Kagome smirked seductively at her mate as she led her friends back into the castle and straight to the dining hall.

Sesshomaru just smirked as he shook his head at his mate he would never get tired of her shenanigans. He put his neutral face back on as he went to his study to face the other lord and tell him that he would be making a formal announcement of his mating within the month. That should give him, Sango, and Miroku to train Kagome enough to handle any demoness who wished to challenge Kagome for the right as his mate. The only way her claim would be irrefutable is if she were already pupped because no respectable demon or demoness would dare try to claim the mate of one who was with child. It is highly frowned upon within the court so the heir to a throne cannot be born a bastard. All he could do was hope Naraku was dealt with sufficiently by then because they had agreed to wait to have pups until the world had been rid of Naraku and the Shikon-No-Tama.

When Sesshomaru entered his study the Northern Lord was waiting for him, "Rioku, this Sesshomaru understands that you wished to speak to him?"

"Yes Sesshomaru, you know that the time for you to take a mate is approaching," He said rather grimly, "if you don't take a mate soon you will forfeit your claim to the Western lands."

"Actually Rioku, this Sesshomaru has only recently taken a mate," Sesshomaru said eying the Northern lord's face closely as to judge his reaction. When he looked surprised Sesshomaru smirked and continued, "Perhaps you know of her, the Shikon Miko?"

"You mated the Shikon Miko, a human, a human miko?" Rioku asked in a state of shock.

"Yes well she is more loyal than any demoness this Sesshomaru has ever known, she is accepting of all, she is raising a kit as her own child, and she will do anything to protect those she loves." Sesshomaru said justifying his mating a human female.

"From what I hear she is also very beautiful and strong as well. I don't know much about her other than she was traveling with Inuyasha and she can be very powerful."

"Indeed she was but Inuyasha betrayed her with the dead miko Kikiyo and tried to kill Kagome so this Sesshomaru took her under his protection and in that time we have grown close and I have taken her as my mate."

"I understand so when are you planning to announce your mating to the council?"

"Within the month I would like to give her some time to do several things, train with her monk friend to control her miko powers better, train to be able to better physically protect herself with the slayer, and get accustomed to her role as the Lady of the West."

"And do you know what has become of Inuyasha no one has heard of or seen him in days."

"Yes I do he is currently in my dungeon where he cannot be a harm to him or anyone else. Kikiyo had him under a spell which she needed to touch him to strengthen it. After he is returned to himself it will be my mate's decision what his punishment shall be."

"I understand Lord Sesshomaru that she will not punish him quite as severely as the crime demands."

"Yes my miko has a kind heart and I'm sure that despite everything Inuyasha has done to her she will continue to consider him a friend. As she will most likely tell anyone who should ask her he was not acting of his own accord and he has been her friend for a very long time before this incident took place."

"It is also said that you yourself have attempted to kill this miko whom you have recently taken as your mate?"

"Yes well I was trying to retrieve my father's fang from the half breed and she got in the way trying to protect him otherwise I never would have taken notice of her but it was due to these incidents that I realized how loyal and good she truly is and how powerful she can come to be."

"So tell me Sesshomaru did you mate this young woman out of love or strictly based on how powerful she can one day become?"


	14. Meeting the Northern Lord

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters just the ones I create; nor do I make money off of these stories they are just for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

A/N: I know it's been a long while since I have posted anything on this story and I do apologize. I was going through a lot with my family and stress which was giving me huge issues with writer's block. I am currently working on another story as well as going to college so I will try to get at least one chapter posted a week per story. Thank you for understanding here is Chapter 14 please enjoy.

Chapter 14 Meeting the Northern Lord

Sesshomaru growled lowly giving the other lord a warning, " I assure you Riokuthis Sesshomaru is very much in love with the onna. Yes, I may have tried to kill her in the past; however in recent months this Sesshomaru's ward has taken to the miko and her kit and visa-avers as well. We had developed a strange kind of friendship and when I found her in the field after her kit sought me out I was hell bent on killing my brother for what he did to her until she told me herself that he was under a spell cast on him by the de ad miko. As many times as you and the other lords have tried to pressure this Sesshomaru into taking a mate I have said that I would not mate a woman who was not worthy. Kagome is more than worthy she is everything this Sesshomaru has been seeking in a mate and so much more. She has already accepted my ward as her child and she was raising an orphaned kit as her own since she found him. I can think of none worthier. Yes she is a miko and with the proper training she can be very powerful but do not accuse this Sesshomaru of mating for the power if I wanted power I could have mated with any of the daughters of the court."

Rioku put his hands up in surrender laughing merrily, "Relax Sesshomaru, I meant no offense I just wanted to be sure that you mated the girl for the right reasons. I did not come to ask you to mate one of my daughters all three have met a potential mate and wish to be mated for love. I did however come to warn you that the other lords were planning to intervene and try to force you to marry one of theirs if you did not pick a mate soon."

"This Sesshomaru would like to apologize for his outburst and I would like to thank you for the warning." Sesshomaru said calming himself.

"It is quite all right my boy. Sesshomaru, I have always considered you another son and I just want to see you happy."

"I am, Kagome has given me a family." Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"Now I would like to meet the young woman who as snared your heart. Is she around?"

"Yes, she is having lunch with the children and her friends," Sesshomaru said heading to the door, "You are more than welcome to join us and visit for a few days if you would like."

"I would like that very much my boy. Very much and I'm sure Sabina will be most anxious to meet this young woman as well." Rioku said following the lord out of the office and to the dining room where his family waited for him to join them.

In the dining room with Kagome and the others

"Mama where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as Kagome came into the dining room with the other adults.

"He had a unexpected visitor, Rin, I'm sure he will be right along shortly."

"Oh ok, I think it's Lord Rioku?" Rin said thoughtfully

"Why would you say that Rin?" Kagome asked

"He doesn't know that Lord Sesshomaru has is already mated to you, Mama. The other lords keep saying that he needs to take a mate soon or he will no longer be able to rule the western lands."

"Now Rin where did you hear that?" Kagome asked surprised by the child's knowledge of the situation.

"Well the last time he was here I over-heard them talking. I got away from Jaken and was running past Lord Sesshomaru's study."

Kagome formed an O with her mouth nodding, "Ok now I see Rin." Kagome thought for a second, "Rin you and Shippo consider Sesshomaru to be your daddy is that right?"

"Yes, Mama." Both the children replied.

"Would you rather call him some like Daddy or Poppa?" Both children nodded, "well why haven't you asked?" Kagome asked them both.

"Well I've never thought about asking him before." Rin replied.

"Would you like me to ask him tonight after we put you two to bed?"

"Yes, please Mama." the children replied in unison as Sesshomaru entered the dining room followed by Lord Rioku.

Every one stood as a sign of respect. "Lord Rioku, I would like to introduce you to my mate Lady Kagome, New Lady of the West and the Shikon Miko."

"I have heard stories but you are they do your beauty no justice." Rioku kissed Kagome's hand making her blush as Sesshomaru's chest swelled with pride.

"Thank you very much mi lord." Kagome replied bowing politely.

"You already know my ward Rin, next to her is Kagome's adopted kit Shippo, and this is her slayer friend Sango, and her monk friend Miroku."

"It is very nice to meet you all." the lord greeted everyone and each greeted him in kind. Sesshomaru and Rioku joined the others at the table and the servants brought in the food.

"So Kagome, I'm sure you are anxious to get this battle with Naraku over with?" Rioku asked

"Yes, Lord Rioku, more than you know. I just want him to stop hurting innocent people and I don't want to have to be watching over my shoulder everywhere I go especially when I'm trying to raise children."

"That is quite understandable, raising children is hard enough without having to worry about someone taking them from you or the other way around. I have four of my own three grown daughters and a son about young Rin's age."

"Oh wow, that must be quite a handful." Kagome giggled.

"Yes, however I would not trade any of them for anything in the world."

Kagome looked from Shippo to Rin and back again smiling:at the children, "Spoken like a truly proud parent." Kagome said.

"Yes, I'm proud of all my children." Lord Rioku replied.

The children finished eating while the adults talked among themselves, "May we go play in the gardens?" Rin asked

"Yes, you may," Lord Sesshomaru replied, "Jaken go with them. If anything happens to them either one of them you will pay with your life."

"Y...y...yes my lord." Jaken said following the children out of the dining area.

"Still have the little toad around I see." Rioku laughed

"Yes, but he is loyal." The adults sat there talking among themselves until Kagome realized what time it was.

"Oh my it's time to get the children ready for dinner already and then send them off to bed." Kagome said, "Would you like to come with me to get them Sango?"

"Sure Kagome-chan." Kagome and Sango went out to the gardens to get Shippo and Rin, "Shippo, Rin it's time to come in for dinner." Sango called as they came running.

"Hello mama, Hi Sango. We were just playing with Jaken." Rin said with a toothy smile.

"Oh you now," Kagome said as the poor toad came into view, "thank you Jaken."

"You're most welcome mi lady."

"Come now we must hurry to get ready for dinner and then it's too bed with you." Kagome said as she and Sango lead the children back into the castle.

Dinner passed by quietly as everyone ate and by the time the children were done they were yawning. "Children why don't you head on up to bed and your mother will be up to tuck you in." Sesshomaru suggested to the kids.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin and Shippo said in unison as they ran out of the dining room and up to their rooms.

"Rioku, one of the servants will show you to your room if you would like to turn in early?" Sesshomaru offered.

"Yes that would be most agreeable I do have a long journey home to inform my mate that you have taken one of your own and she will be wanting to meet you, Kagome, before the announcement to the other lords. I hope that you don't mind if I bring my Sabina for a visit?"

"No not at all I would love to meet your lady, Mi Lord, and I do look forward to the visit." Kagome said politely.

"Splendid, well then I shall see you all in the morning. It was wonderful to meet you Kagome, Sango, and Miroku." Rioku said excusing himself from the table.

"Well I think I'm going to turn in myself. I will see you in the morning, Kagome-chan, Lord Sesshomaru, Miroku-kun." Sango said excusing herself from the table a moment later.

"Well in that case I guess I shall be turning in as well." Miroku agreed

Kagome and Sesshomaru

"Sessh, it's a beautiful night do you think after we tuck the children in we can go for a walk in the gardens?" Kagome asked her mate as they approached the children's rooms.

"If that is what you want I don't see why not my love." Was his reply as they reached Rin's door. Kagome went in to find the girl asleep half under the blankets, she just smiled as she pulled them up to her chin and kissed her on the cheek goodnight. As she left the room she silently closed the door behind her. Next was Shippo he was also much like Rin sleeping half under his covers, she pulled them up to his chin as well and gently kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room and closing the door silently behind her.


	15. The Talk

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, only those that I create. I do not make money off of these stories they are strictly for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. So please enjoy.

Ch. 15 The Talk

After making sure both of the children were fast asleep and tucked into their beds Kagome and Sesshomaru headed out to the gardens to enjoy a leisurely walk before turning in for the night. "You were right my love it is a beautiful night, but not as beautiful as you." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Mate," Kagome sighed leaning into his side, "Sesshomaru, I know you love both Rin and Shippo as if they are your own children just as much as I do."

"Yes, is there something you wish to discuss about the children?" He asked a puzzled tone in his voice.

"Actually, I was talking to them earlier today and since they both see you as their father and me as their mother, and they already call me mama they were kind of hoping to be able to call you father or something of the like."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Kagome, "You know I've never thought about it before but I would like it if they called me father, or even papa. I will discuss it with them tomorrow." Kagome smiled up at him brightly before reaching up for a kiss which her mate eagerly granted. They continued on with their walk until it started to get late and Sesshomaru deemed it time to turn in for the night.

In their room

Kagome began to undress as she walked to her closet to get a sleeping kimono when she felt Sesshomaru's hands on her belly and caressing her waist and his lips on her neck where her mating mark was. She turned around in his arms to find that he was already undressed. Looking into his eyes she found they mirrored her own showing all the love he felt for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. Before she knew what he was about Sesshomaru swung Kagome into his arms bridal style and carried her to their futon where he made love to her slowly yet passionately. As they fell asleep in each others arms Sesshomaru whispered into the night, "I love you, my mate, goodnight."

Kagome smiled and snuggled a little closer to the man beside her, "I love you too." she whispered back as she fell into a comfortable sleep.

The Next Morning at Breakfast

Everyone was sitting around the table as Sesshomaru let them know what the plans were for the day. "Rin, Shippo, you will have reading, writing, math, and history lessons today until about two hours before lunch then self-defense, and after lunch the rest of the day is yours until dinner."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The children said in unison.

"Kagome, I'd like it if you started your spiritual training with Miroku after breakfast today until lunch and tomorrow start self-defense with Sango. Do you think you can do that alternating days so you have equal amounts of time for each?"

"Yes I think I can." Kagome said delighted that she would be finally getting the proper training she needed to not only protect herself and those that she loved but to defeat Naraku as well.

"However if you feel like doing some training after lunch for the one that is not scheduled that day that is up to you but I just don't want you to over do it." He said softly so Kagome knew he wasn't making any demands of her just allowing her to keep her options open.

"Thank you, I appreciate that very much." Kagome smiled at him

"Sango I would appreciate if you'd help me with the children's training as well as Kagome's." Sesshomaru requested.

"Why of course Lord Sesshomaru I would be glad to help in any way possible." Sango agreed

"Rioku, I know you are planning to return to your lands after the morning meal, when shall we expect your family?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'd say in about a week I must inform my mate and gather the young one's as you know my daughters are to be mated soon as well so I suspect they will not be too happy about having to leave the sides of their young men but when they meet Kagome I am positive that they will find ways to distract themselves especially with the children around."

"Thank you Lord Rioku." Kagome replied.

After the meal was done the children were sent to their studies while Kagome and Sesshomaru saw the Northern Lord off. When he was gone Sesshomaru turned to his mate and kissed her gently, "As much as I hate to leave you I must I have work to do before Sango and I start the children's training and you must go start your spiritual training with Miroku. I shall see you at lunch love."

Kagome gave a pretty little pout but she knew he was right, "Ok, I will see you at lunch. Will you talk to the children today?"

"Yes, after lunch I thought we might all retire to the gardens for a little while."

"Ok," Kagome smiled, "well we'd both better get to work or we'll get nothing done today." She sighed as they went their separate ways, he to his office and her to the gardens to meet with Miroku.

In the gardens with Kagome and Miroku

"Ok Kagome-chan, I thought today we'd start my centering your chi which will help you gain better control over you miko abilities." Miroku stated

"Ok how do I do that?" She asked honestly curious.

"Remember when we were at Kaede's hut and we would meditate so we could drown out Inuyasha's complaining?"

"Yes." She said sounding a little skeptical.

"Well it's kinda like that except we're focusing on our spiritual abilities. Does that make any sense to you?" He asked before continuing.

"Yes, actually it does." She said getting into a comfortable meditating position.

"Ok we're going to meditate, but instead of trying to drown everything out we're going to try and remain aware of our surroundings. I want you to take some deep relaxing breathes and picture yourself somewhere peaceful and comfortable," after a few moments he asked, "Ok do you have you're place in mind?"

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"Now, picture your kikki floating in front of you. Don't try to touch it in your mind just yet we'll cover that another day, for now I just want you to focus on it ok? Do you see it and if so tell me what it looks like."

"I see it it's a big pink blob."

"Keep concentrating on it until it turns into a ball of energy." Kagome did as Miroku instructed. They spent the rest of the morning meditating and focusing on their spiritual abilities until it was time for lunch.

Meanwhile in the study with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was working on his paper work but he was having a difficult time concentrating. He kept thinking about how the children were doing with their studies and how Kagome was doing with her miko training. However he forced himself to read the scrolls before him and respond to the ones that required it. Finally he looked outside and realized it was time to start the children's training so he sent for Jaken. "Yes, mi lord." the little toad said as he came running into the room.

"Jaken, go get Rin and Shippo and bring them to the training grounds. I am certain that is where I will find the slayer already."

"Yes, mi lord, right away." Jaken took off in the direction of the class room.

On the training grounds with Sango

Sango was going through her stances since she was expected to help train the children she wanted to be loose and ready. She looked up to see Sesshomaru walking to the field wearing his armor and swords. She understood that when he was not in the castle or with Kagome he wore them to show his dominance. "Good day, Lord Sesshomaru, I take it the children will be along shortly?"

"Yes, Sango, I sent Jaken to retrieve them from their studies. They should be along shortly." He replied removing his weapons and armor placing them a safe distance away but not so far that he couldn't get to them if the need should arise. He also took notice that Sango's weapon was a safe distance away but not out of a quick reach he nodded approvingly.

At that very moment they heard two tiny voices calling their names, "Lord Sesshomaru, Sango-kun are we going to start our training now?" both children asked excitedly as they reached the training grounds.

"Yes, you are, Rin, I want you to work with Sango, and Shippo you will work with me. First lesson is a proper stance." Both children took note of how the adults were standing and attempted to mimic them. Once they got the first down they moved to another and with each stance it was explained what they were used for and why. They continued on like this until it was time for lunch.

In the dining hall with everyone

Lunch was pretty quiet except for the children talking about how they enjoyed their lessons that day and then their training and they couldn't wait to do it again the next day. Kagome couldn't help but smile she was so proud of both her adopted children. Sesshomaru's chest swelled with pride over the fact that his adopted children adapted so well to the new situation. "Well children since Sango is going to be training Kagome tomorrow we will continue with what we started today just to reenforce it so while Kagome will have one day of training you will have two."

"Why is that Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Well, sweetie," answered her question, "me being an adult I can retain the lessons faster and easier while it may take you and Shippo a couple of tries, and if I feel I need the extra help I'm sure Sango wouldn't mind giving me a quick lesson after lunch as long as I ask nicely."

"Of course Kagome-chan, if you feel you need extra help I will be more than glad to assist you."

"Thank you Sango-Chan." With that discussion out of the way lunch was completed in silence.

After lunch everyone retired to the gardens to enjoy the beautiful spring day. Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree with one knee up and Kagome sitting in front of him, Sango and Miroku were sitting in the grass talking quietly as Shippo and Rin were running around playing tag. "Shippo, Rin come here for a moment I would like to talk to you."

The children ran to his side, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" they asked together.

"You know that Kagome and I both love you don't you," the children just nodded, "I know you call Kagome Mama, how would you feel about calling me father or papa?"

Seeing their little faces light up Kagome jumped up from in front of Sesshomaru as the children threw themselves into his arms excitedly, "Yes, we'd love to be able to call you papa!" Kagome just stood there smiling down at her family as her mate kissed each of their children on the head and then smiled up at her. Kagome thought that her world was finally complete she had a family of her own to love and she couldn't think of how things could get any better.


	16. Inuyasha's Freedom, Kikiyo's Death

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, just those that I create. I do not make any profit off of these stories they are strictly for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others, so please do enjoy.

Chapter 16 Inuyasha's Freedom, Kikiyo's Death, and Kagome's Soul Restored

The days seemed to pass by rather peacefully and yet Inuyasha had yet to wake from his human form in the dungeon and even though there had been rumors no one had actually seen nor heard from Kikiyo and Naraku. That is until Kagome was practicing in the meadow with Miroku after lunch she had completed her self-defense training with Sango for the day and felt like she needed to do some work with her her spiritual abilities to help herself relax before spending some time with her mate and the children. No matter how hectic and crazy their days were Kagome and Sesshomaru always made time to spend together as a family. Jaken was in the gardens with Shippo and Rin while Sesshomaru was in his study responding to some very important correspondence when Sango came running into the meadow to find Kagome and Miroku. "Kagome, Miroku, you must come quickly."

Kagome opened her eyes focusing on her panicked friend. "Sango what's the matter are you ok? Are the children ok?"

"I was in the garden with Jaken and the children when Rin disappeared, Jaken and I went looking for her when we saw that Kikiyo had her. She is demanding that you and Sesshomaru meet her outside the castle walls at sundown or she will take Rin to Naraku." Before either one of them knew what was happening Kagome jumped up and ran to Sesshomaru's study hoping it was all just a cruel joke and both of the children would be in there with him.

Sesshomaru had no clue anything was wrong until a very worried looking Kagome just bolted into his study and he looked up from his paper work, "Kagome love, what's wrong?"

"It's Rin, Sango says Kikiyo has her and she wants you and me to meet her outside the castle walls at sundown or she is taking her to Naraku." Kagome cried as tears began to run down her face.

Sesshomaru had never been so angry in all his years. The dead priestess had taken his adopted daughter and was using her as a pawn. The only question was for what reason. Sesshomaru began to growl low in his chest as he took his mate in his arms and held her close. Just having her in his arms soothed his beast a little but knowing that she was terrified for their child made him want to destroy the one who had distressed her.

In the dungeon with Inuyasha

Inuyasha could feel the distress in the air through the castle. He woke to find himself in his human form and locked in a room that could only be a cell. He didn't know what was wrong until he started to return to his hanyou state. It was then he realized the distress he was feeling was coming from Kagome. Inuyasha began trying to pry the bars but forgetting they were made of a nondestructive material he could not get out. Not understanding why he was locked in the cell Inuyasha began to pace back and forth waiting for someone to come and see him. It was then that he felt the same pain he had when he remembered first attacking Kagome and Shippo by the well. It all came back to him as he remembered attacking Kagome and the children in the gardens and the only thing he could think was, 'Oh Kamis Kagome what have I done.'

Later that day the meeting with Kikiyo

Kagome walked beside her mate into the clearing just beyond the castle walls when she saw her daughter tied up to a tree, however there was no sign of Kikiyo. Kagome ran over to Rin and untied the gag around her mouth, "Rin, sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yes, mama I'm ok. I'm sorry I should have stayed closer to Jaken and Shippo." Rin apologized profusely.

Just as Kagome finished untying the girl Kikiyo came out of hiding. Kagome took a defensive fighting stance putting herself between the little girl she considered her daughter and the dead priestess. "So I see that you have been training, have you not?"

"What do you want Kikiyo?" Kagome asked growling. She shocked everyone with how much she sounded like an Inu demoness.

"What I have always wanted my soul." It was then that Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kagome drawing his own sword. "Ah so I see you have found another dog willing to protect you."

Kagome saw Shippo out of the corner of her eye and she motioned for him to get to Rin before the fighting started. Kagome took her place next to Sesshomaru as she answered Kikiyo, "Your fight is with me however you do not understand the rules of pack very well Kikiyo. We protect each other no matter what so if you want me come and get me!"

Just then Shippo grabbed Rin and got her a safe distance away from where the fight would be held. The girl screamed at her brother, "NO, Shippo we must go back we got to help Mama and Papa."

Shippo grabbed Rin's shoulders and gave her a gentle shake, "Rin they will be fine I don't know of anyone stronger that Sesshomaru and I know there isn't a miko who is better than Kagome."

The children remained in their hiding spot as they watched the dead miko attempt to defeat their parents. When suddenly they were both grabbed by the neck Kikiyo had a child in each hand and they knew unless they could get their parents' attention they most assuredly would be dead. So both children began kicking until Kagome turned to see them in the hands of the evil corpse. "KIKIYO YOU BITCH GIVE ME BACK MY CHILDREN!" Kagome screamed so loud that everyone for miles could hear her.

Kikiyo just smirked at her until she felt something hit her from the side. Sesshomaru using his demonic speed caught both Rin and Shippo as Kagome looked around to see who it was that had taken Kikiyo down.

Back In The Dungeon

Inuyasha could hear the fighting in the clearing. Rin and Shippo were in trouble and there was only one way to save them. He'd have to put his dislike for his half-brother aside and save the kids who meant the world to his best friend. Feeling the anger growing within him Inuyasha began to give in to his demonic side once he was certain he could get out he busted out the wall to the cell in which he was kept finally free in the fresh air he went straight to where he knew he was needed.

Once he reached the clearing all he could see was Kikiyo holding a child in each hand by the throat. He reacted on instinct and jumped a Kikiyo knocking her to the ground from the side and before she could react he was himself again he had no idea how he did it because he'd never been able to control his demon side before but this time he was glad he did. Kikiyo looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha I love you." She lied trying to touch his cheek and restore her spell on him.

He smacked her hand away as he reached for his sword, "I don't believe you Kikiyo. NOT ANYMORE!" He growled, "You tried to make me kill my best friend, you attacked my pack, you even tried to kill innocent children," he placed the weapon to her neck, "You are no longer the woman I fell in love with you are the copy not Kagome. It is time for you to die!" He slit the woman's throat as Kikiyo turned to dust all the souls she had collected over time finally went to where they belonged, the after life, accept for one which made it's way to Kagome.

The blue orb floated in front of her face before reentering her body. Sesshomaru had sat the children on the ground in front of him by this time and no one not even Kagome could predict what happened next the one and only shikon priestess passed out falling to the ground in front of her friend, her mate, and their children.

A/N: I know I haven't written about Inuyasha in a while the truth is I always planned on reintroducing him this way just had to work my way up to it because I was having so much fun with rest of the story.


	17. Kagome's Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, nor do I make money from these stories I write them for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Chapter 17 Kagome's Awakening

Sesshomaru ran to his mate's side just as she collapsed to the ground his beast was fighting to get out as he kneeled next to her listening for her heart beat. He was surprised he heard it but it was there just as strong if not stronger than before. When he'd realized that she had just passed out from the shock of the half of her soul that Kikiyo had possessed returning to her he relaxed and looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha take the children back to the castle. I will be taking Kagome." It sounded more like an order than a request. The children nor Inuyasha wanted to leave Kagome's side but they all knew where she was concerned you did not disobey Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha went to the children and knelt down in front of them. Both looked at their father questioningly he just gave them a slight nod and they took it to mean that it was ok to trust the hanyou, Rin climbed on to his back as Shippo jumped up on to his shoulder and Inuyasha took off toward the castle Sesshomaru following close behind.

When they all reached the castle they were met by Sango, Miroku, and Jaken. "Mi Lord you are all safe. This lowly Jaken was so worried."

Sesshomaru just took a deep breath and kicked Jaken, "Jaken have a room prepared for Inuyasha in the family wing. He is his normal self and Lady Kagome would not wish him to be treated as anything other than a member of this family."

"But mi lord he is just a filthy half-breed." Jaken started to stutter

Sesshomaru who had kept walking toward the room he shared with Kagome stopped and turned his blood red eyes to his retainer. "Do you dare question this Sesshomaru?"

"N-n-no Mi Lord." the toad like demon stuttered.

Inuyasha let the children down as they both took him by a hand. However it was Rin who explained, "Inuyasha, saved us from the evil priestess who tried to kill Mama, Master Jaken, he can't be all that bad."

Normally Inuyasha would take the opportunity to gloat at the little toad however he and everyone else were just too worried about Kagome to care instead they all silently followed him to their chambers and waited until the healer arrived. "Mi lord it would be best for you all to wait out side while I look over our lady." Sesshomaru just growled at Myra and she sighed knowing there was no way they were going to get the demon lord to leave the side of his mate. However, everyone else stepped out into the hall waiting anxiously for word of the priestess they all loved. Myra examined Kagome as quickly and thoroughly as possible with her lord lurking in the corner she knew that she must not let him see how nervous she was. After a few minutes Myra turned to Sesshomaru and asked him, "What happened before she fainted mi lord?"

"My half-brother destroyed the dead priestess and her soul was returned to her."He said his voice not giving away how worried he truly was.

Suddenly Myra's look of concern turned to one of understanding, "She is just tired mi lord and she needs to rest the restoration of one's soul can take quite a toll on the body she should be fine in a few days."

"Thank you Myra, you may go and send the others in please." Myra just bowed to him respectfully as she left the room and sent the others in.

"Is Mama going to be ok Papa?" the children asked him.

"Yes, she's just resting, she needs to rest. Myra says her soul was fully restored to her body and that can take a lot out of her. She needs to rest and she should be awake in a few days time."

The days passed everyone was to continue on with their days as scheduled however that did not stop them from stopping in from time to time to check on Kagome. Sesshomaru had taken to doing his work and taking his meals in the room where she slept just in case she should wake up that she would not be alone. Two days had passed and yet Kagome still did not show any signs of stirring, it was late on the third day and everyone else had just left when Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork to see her thrashing in her sleep. He went to her and lay down next to her taking her into his arms. Kagome calmed a little but she did not stop until he whispered to her soothingly, "It is going to be ok My Mate, this Sesshomaru has got you and I will let nothing happen to you."

Kagome just murmured in her sleep, "Mmmm, Sesshy, I love you." He allowed a small smile grace his lips as he kissed her forehead and joined her in the land of dreams.

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of Kagome's heart beat and her breathing speeding up. He knew she was waking however he just kept his eyes closed wanting to see what his little mate would do. When he felt her get out of bed he opened his eyes and spoke to her, "Mate do you think it wise to be up and about before Myra has had the chance to look you over? You have been asleep for three days."

"What? Three days," she asked surprised as she sat back down next to Sesshomaru who was now in the sitting position. "What happened to me? All I remember is fighting with Kikiyo and Inuyasha coming to the children's rescue after that it's all a blank."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap and held her close, "After Inuyasha destroyed Kikiyo all the souls went to the spirit world where they belonged, all accept for yours that is it returned to you and it depleted your energy. Myra assured us that you were fine and when you were ready you would awake in your own time."

"So Kikiyo is gone and my soul is now complete?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Yes, and quite frankly I am glad to see you awake my love." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

When they separated Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Sessh I'd really like to get a bath before we have a whole lot of visitors in here first thing in the morning."

He just nodded and stood up still carrying Kagome took her to the in door hot-spring connected to their room. Being that he could not stand to think about being away from his mate after three long days of watching her sleep Sesshomaru decided he would join her in the hot-spring. Sesshomaru sat Kagome on her own feet and began to help her undress knowing from all the time she'd spent not only with her mate but her friend she understood that Inu-youkai were extremely affectionate with those they loved especially their mates. When she was completely naked Kagome waded into the water. She then heard Sesshomaru begin to disrobe when he saw Kagome in the water he froze admiring her natural beauty. Kagome just smirked at him as she looked him over her shoulder asking him seductively, "Aren't you going to join me, Mate?" She then exposed her neck to him where his mating mark lay.

"Hn." Was all he said as he joined her in the water. When Sesshomaru was behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned in his arms wrapping her own around his neck. He leaned down to kiss her whispering, "I love you, my mate." Before kissing her passionately.

A/N: I know it may be a little short and a cliffy hehehe I know I'm evil but look at the bright side 1)It's a new chapter, 2)there will most likely be a lemon in the next chapter and 3) I was inspired to write this chapter because I've been wanting to watch Inuyasha movies and eat sushi I did both today so I'm a very happy writer. Hope you liked it.


	18. Good Loving and Friendships Rekindled

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters only those I create. Nor do I make money off of these stories they are strictly for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to a near by rock platform that was located near the other side of the spring and sat her on it. Kagome lay back as Sesshomaru covered her body with his own. Sesshomaru broke their kiss to trail tiny kisses down her body along her neck to her mating mark where he ran his tongue across it softly causing her to moan and shiver, he smirked when he smelled the spike in her arousal. Sesshomaru continued to kiss his way down her body stopping to pay special attention to each breast he kiss, nipped and sucked the right first while needing the left and then when he was granted another moan from her well kissed pouty lips he granted the same attention to the other. Kagome hands were threaded through Sesshomaru's hair as he continued the sensual treatment of her body kissing every inch until he came to the junction between her legs and he ran his tongue along her opening. Kagome moaned and arched her back trying to get away only to grant him better access as he started playing with her sensitive pearl using his tongue and teeth gently nipping at it. Sesshomaru retracted his claws as he inserted one finger into her tight cavern and began pumping it in and out. Kagome continued to moan her head thrashing from side to side with the sensations her mate was causing within her. When she thought she couldn't take any more she began begging, "Please Sessh..." she panted

Removing his head from between her legs, "Please what Ka-go-me?" he drew out her name.

"Please I want you." She begged

"How do you want me, mate?" He blew on her pear causing her to shiver again.

Kagome pulled him up her body by the hair and just as she was about to kiss him she growled, "I want you inside me now." Sesshomaru smirked as he granted her wish removing his finger as he felt she was about to climax and replacing it with his throbbing member which sent his mate over the edge. She moaned into the kiss almost like she was trying to keep from yelling. Sesshomaru waited for the sensation of her body gripping his to pass before he started moving inside her he didn't want to reach his own finish yet. Sesshomaru started slowly at first but Kagome wanted him to go faster and she didn't want to break the kiss yet so she just bucked her hips at him making him go deeper inside her and he picked up his speed. Sesshomaru's speed just kept increasing until he felt they were both about to reach their end. Breaking the kiss he bit down on the side of her neck in the junction where his mating mark was and to keep herself from screaming Kagome bit the junction of Sesshomaru's neck between the shoulder and neck were a female demon would place her mating mark she bit him until she tasted blood. Breaking away from her mate she gasped as she looked into his eyes and he just smiled at her. "Oh Kamis Sessh, I'm sorry."

He just kissed her as he removed himself from her body, "Don't worry about it mate. Everything will be ok. Now why don't we finish our bath?" Kagome just giggled as he got off of her and climbed back into the water before picking her up bridal style and helping her clean her body before she did the same for him.

Back in Kagome and Sesshomaru's Room

The happy couple had just finished getting dressed and were now fixing their hair when the children came in with the adults in tow. "Mama, you're awake." They said excitedly as Kagome turned from the mirror to look at them.

"Yes, have you been good?" She asked them.

"Yes, Mama. Since Daddy wouldn't leave you Inuyasha has been helping Shippo with training while Sango was helping me." Rin offered.

"Well that's good, did you thank them."

"Yes, Mama." they said together. Kagome not sure whether to believe them or not looked to Sango and Inuyasha for conformation they just nodded the affirmative.

"It's good to see you up and going again Kagome." Miroku said

"Thank you Miroku. It's good to see you back to normal Inuyasha."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Sesshomaru told me what you did. I'm sorry you had to do it." She said deliberately avoiding the dead miko's name.

"She wasn't the woman I had fell in love with. I should have realized that a long time ago. I'm just sorry that I was easily controlled that I was willing to hurt you. You were my best friend can you ever forgive me?" He asked his ears laying flat against his head.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said standing and going to her friend with her arms out-reached, "I already have. I forgave you the moment I realized you were under some kind of spell."

Inuyasha willingly went into the young woman's arms and started to cry. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I thought I lost you when I realized what I had almost done."

Watching his brother and his mate Sesshomaru realized he no longer wanted to deny his brother his rightful place in the palace. Looking up to see Sesshomaru watching them Inuyasha quickly pulled away from Kagome. "It's alright brother. I was just thinking that since you have proven your self an honorable man in my eyes and that of my pack that it is time that you take your rightful place as an heir to the Lands of the West."

Kagome turned to her mate shocked by what he'd said, "Are you sure Sesshomaru?"

"I am absolutely certain I will announce it formally to the other lords the day of our mating ball." Going to her mate Kagome was speechless all she could do was hug him and give him a kiss.

It was Inuyasha who spoke up first, "Thank you brother." the Inu brothers gave each other slight smiles knowing that for them to finally come together as brothers would be the best way to honor their father's memory.

Inu-no-Tasho watched his sons from the heavens smiling down on them all he'd ever wanted was for Sesshomaru to have someone to protect and for his sons to finally get along. Seeing that they were willing to at least make an effort brought joy to his heart now if only Inuyasha could find a good woman and settle down everything would be perfect.

The group was sitting down to breakfast when Rin reminded Kagome that Lord Rioku, his mate and children were due later that day.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me Rin, however that does not mean that you and Shippo get to forget about your responsibilities to your studies or your training and neither will I. Actually I was hoping that I could do a little something different for a while."

"What would that be mate?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome

"Well since I've missed three days of training I was hoping to do the first half of the morning training my miko powers with Miroku and the second half doing my physical training with Sango," She said looking at her friend, "as long as you don't think you'll be to tired to work with Rin?"

"No Kagome I think that will be just fine if Lord Sesshomaru agrees that is." Sango agreed. It would give her and Kagome time for girl talk while working on her training.

"Actually I think that is a splendid idea. I don't know why we didn't consider it before. I guess I just didn't want to tire you out. But if it gets to be too much for you just let us know and we can go back to the way things were."

"Ok, I will." Kagome agreed feeling excited to start her new training schedule.

I couldn't sleep my insomnia got the best of me and I usually take a natural sleep aid to help me sleep however when I'm in pain it doesn't do much good so here's another chapter.


	19. The Arival of the Northern Family

Kagome spent the first half of her morning training with Miroku and the second half training with Sango. When it was time for the children to start their training Inuyasha joined Sesshomaru and Sango to help with the training finding that Kagome was picking things up rather quickly Inuyasha volunteered to be her sparing partner while Sesshomaru worked with Shippo and Sango worked with Rin, "Hey, Kagome, why don't we try sparing for a little bit so Sango can work with Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you sure Inuyasha? She's been working with me on using my powers to defend myself as well as using my physical abilities?" Kagome asked afraid she'd hurt her friend.

"Feh, if you want to use your powers that's fine just don't actually try to hit me."

"Ok," Kagome smiled visibly relaxing, "I think I can do that."

She and Inuyasha both got into battle stances as the others began their training. Inuyasha attacked first but Kagome easily jumped over him landing behind him they turned to face each other as Kagome summoned her energy ball into her hands and began to charge it. This time when Inuyasha attacked Kagome threw it at him and it knocked him back. She had put just enough energy into the ball to stop him in his tracks without seriously hurting him. Inuyasha looked up at his friend in surprise. "That was good Kagome," He said as he stood up, "Now try to block me." he drew his sword and charged her again. This time she put up a barrier not a very strong one because she knew he wasn't trying to hurt her but enough to keep him from getting to her.

They continued on like that both attacking and blocking until just before lunch when Jaken came running into the clearing where everyone had been practicing. "Mi Lord," the little toad said afraid to interrupt what was going on waiting for Sesshomaru to acknowledge him, "The northern lord and his family have just arrived."

"OK Jaken, show them to the dining room we will be there shortly after everyone has had a chance to clean up."

"Yes, Mi Lord." Jaken said running back to the castle.

"Well," Sesshomaru said turning back to everyone, "Since our company has arrived I suggest we all go freshen up and join them in the dining room."

"Yes, Papa." Rin and Shippo said obediently as Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement. Each taking a child by the hand and leading them back to the castle.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and placed his hand on her lower back as she asked Inuyasha, "You will be joining us for lunch today will you not Inuyasha?"

He looked to Sesshomaru who just nodded before he answered, "Sure why not?"

"Well dear brother you are a member of this family and I plan on making the official announcement in two weeks at the ball when I announce my mating to Kagome." Sesshomaru said stoically just giving a slight smirk when he saw the look of shock on his brother's face.

Kagome looked to her mate beaming, "Really Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, my love, Inuyasha has proven himself more than worthy of being acknowledged as my father's son." He said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru, you have no idea how much that means to me." Inuyasha told his brother doing the same. With that the trio returned to the castle and went their separate ways to clean up before meeting the others in the dining room.

In the Dining Room with the Northern Family

The western family and company all met right outside the dining room doors where Rioku and his family were awaiting them. Rin and Shippo entered the room first followed by Sesshomaru with Kagome on his right and Inuyasha on his left, and finally Sango and Miroku. The northern family stood to greet everyone as they entered and when everyone was seated introductions were made. Rioku made the introductions and everyone nodded in acknowledgment as he said their names, "Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, I would like to introduce you to my wife Sabina, our oldest daughter Saris, and her twin sister Fallon, our youngest daughter Amethyst, and our son Brody. You already know Rin and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes," Rioku's mate replied before greeting everyone, "it is nice to meet you all, and it is wonderful to see you again Miss Rin and you as well Mi Lord. Lady Kagome I have heard so many wonderful things about you I'm so happy to finally be able to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same in regards to having heard much about you Lady Sabina, however regretfully I have not, although I can say it is quite the pleasure to make the acquaintance of you and your beautiful family." Sesshomaru watched on in pride as he watched his mate welcome the members of the northern family to their home.

"I hope that we all shall become great friends, Lady Kagome." Rioku's mate said excitedly as they all sat down to begin their meal.

"I most certainly hope so as well," Kagome replied, "I do hope that you have not interrupted your family's regular routine to be here."

"It is no problem, I am sure that Brody can get caught up when we return." Rioku replied.

"Nonsense a boys studies should not be interrupted," Kagome replied before smiling at Sabina in understanding and continuing on, "If you would not be against it Brody is more than welcome to join Rin and Shippo in their studies. They have lessons everyday until about two hours before lunch and then they have physical training. I of course work with Miroku the first half of the morning with my spiritual abilities and the second half with Sango in physical training as well. However everyone has the afternoon after lunch to do as they please until dinner. I do hope that is not a problem."

"No, I would greatly appreciate if you would allow Brody to continue his lessons with the children. I also think it would be a good idea if he started his physical training while we are here," Sabina smirked at her mate, "I do believe it would be a great bonding experience for my son and his father."

Sabina and Kagome seemed to like each other instantly, however the daughters of the northern lord and lady were not quite sure what to think of the new western lady. She seemed so different from anyone they had ever met yet she seemed to understand the ways of the high court and Lord Sesshomaru so perfectly. The conversation seemed to flow freely among the everyone however not as a complete group. The northern lords daughters conversed among themselves while, the children talked amongst themselves, Sabina, Sango and Kagome chatted happily, while Sesshomaru, Rioku, Inuyasha, and Miroku discussed what they would do when the time came for the final battle with Naraku.

Normally the northern lord would not get involved in a battle that did not directly involve his lands, however the spider-hanyou Naraku, had been reeking havoc all over Japan and not only with Sesshomaru but the other lords as well. It seemed that he had somehow managed to over look the northern lord. Which in the minds of the entire court meant that he had to be hiding somewhere in the northern lands. So when the time came for the final battle it was more than likely that all the lords would come together to defeat him. So it was then decided that since Rin and Shippo would not be allowed to go into battle even though they were training physically that the northern lord would send his mate, daughters, and his own son to the western lands knowing they could be of some comfort to each other. It was well known although unspoken that unless pupped Kagome would be going into the final battle to defeat the spider-hanyou. There would be time later for discussing battle plans but for now that would have to wait until after the ball announcing the mating of Lord Sesshomaru to the Shikon Miko bringing all the lords together into one location.

No one had taken into consideration how Kouga prince of the East would react to the news that Kagome was now Sesshomaru's mate all anyone could hope for was that he had finally come to his senses and accepted that he should mate the beautiful Ayame, for in her it seemed that the young wolf had definitely met his perfect match.

After dinner was finished everyone was exhausted so the northern family was showed to their rooms, while Miroku escorted Sango to hers, Inuyasha retreated to his, feeling happier than he could ever remember, and Kagome and Sesshomaru put Rin and Shippo to bed before retiring for the night. Even though they had company they would all continue on with their regular daily routines so they would need all the rest they could get.


End file.
